Shadow-Fox
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: Naruto is a Shadow Blade Operative who goes on Black Ops for fun. His latest mission? Secretly guard the heiress of a powerful clan in the First High School...One where discrimination is second nature to over half the student body. Oh and did I mention that discriminating in his presence makes him angry? OC Naruto, NarutoXUnwantedHarem, Official NaruXHina as of Chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all.**

 **I was browsing FFN and came across the Naruto X Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei section…and it was severely lacking in content if you ask me…no offence to the authors there, but most are so short I read through over half the stories in half an hour…yes, I am a fast reader.**

 **Anyway, I watched the anime and began thinking of a story, and came up with three different versions=**

 **One: Naruto and Naruko replace Tatsuya and Miyuki and basically legging it from there…kinda boring if you ask me…**

 **Two: Replace all characters in Mahouka with Naruto figures and play with the storyline a bit…that would mean making a world where there are nothing but OC's, resulting in a volatile AUOC Molotov cocktail…**

 **Three: Well…this is the version I ultimately ended up with, so you'll see how this one goes…Warning, Naruto is OC in abilities…**

 **Enjoy ;P**

 **Prolog**

Magic.

Had one asked about it a few centuries ago, then the answer would have been something along the lines of "See that tall Mountain over there? The one that reaches the clouds? Half way up you'll find a cabin. The old madman there can tell you all you want to hear about it."

However, since the outbreak of World War 1, Magic Users have been showing up all over the world in growing numbers, however they didn't actively take part in fighting until 2045, when World War 3 broke out.

Here, many Nations fielded the first battalions of Magicians in support of their regular ground forces, though as the war continued, more and more magicians were drafted into the front lines.

However, this led to the appearance of seriously Overpowered magicians, labelled Strategic-class Magicians…each of whom was able to cause destruction on Par if not exceeding a Strategic Nuclear Strike.

Following the end of the War in 2064, in which the Population of the Planet was cut back by over 60%, it was unanimously agreed on by ALL of the factions that came to power during the War that a law was to be passed that forces each nation/faction to say how many Strategic Class Magicians they have, and who they are.

Unfortunately, after 20 years, only a few factions still followed this agreement.

Apart from the change in Political Powers, a great change came in the form of numerous Privately Owned Militaristic groups. These PMCs were initially only Mercenaries who fought for the Highest Bidder, but later on in the War, a number of PMCs changed that, and effectively became their nation of origin's main Military power.

It was no longer a case of fighting for the highest bidder, but more of a case of either 'fight for your homeland with better pay than the old Military used to give' or 'Fight for the land in which the Boss keeps his cash'. In the years following the War, the latter type became extinct.

In Japan, two PMCs monopolize this Industry: The much larger group, dubbed 'Konoha' due to the fact that their standard uniform always comes with Leaf-shaped Camo designs covering it, whilst the smaller one, Red Spiral, whilst smaller, dealt mostly with Black Ops, Hostage Rescue, Fighting behind enemy lines…basically the military operations that require stealth, finesse and small units. Konoha fielded larger groups and relied more on firepower than anything else.

This being said, neither of these PMCs is made up of Magicians, no indeed, only 10% of Konoha's forces are magicians whilst 25% of Red Spiral's forces are, mainly due to their policy that at least one of each of their 4-man teams should be able to utilize Magic, be it either support, defensive or offensive in nature.

Back to Magicians in general…in Japan several schools had opened specifically meant for aspiring magicians, however, shortly after their opening, a rift was formed between those students who got above average in their tests, better known as 1st course students who dubbed themselves Blooms, and those who came below the average, better known as 2nd course student but were dubbed Weeds by the Blooms. This led to tension in several schools, where the peace is barely kept in check by fear from the upper classes who have far more experience in magical combat.

On a side note, calling anyone a Weed or a Bloom in front of a Red Spiral operative is the fastest way to get your ass kicked into oblivion. And don't even get started what happens when an arrogant ass calls a Red Spiral operative a weakling…The bodies are almost never found…yeah, RS Operatives have a very short temper.

The Konoha operatives would just glare at you until you shut up…unless they were part of the Uchiha clan members…then you were either fucked or recruited…depending on the mood of the operative.

 **Chapter 1**

 _"In other news, the civil war in the African Union has reached a turning point when a Battalion of Konoha Mercenaries stepped in to aid the Republican Forces…"_

The 16 year old girl sighed as she finished putting on the dress for the Ball she had been invite to.

 _"…Some sources say that the extremely dangerous Mage Slayer, Shadow-Fox, may have been operating in the area as well, targeting supply lines and performing ambushes on the loyalist troops…"_

She sighed again at the mention of that name…Shadow-Fox…

The same name that the young trainee, who saved her life 6 years ago, used. She had asked her Father to see if he could find out who he is, but he never even got a personal file on him, only a file that had been created using information based of rumours.

 _"Whatever the reason, we believe that soon the tyrannical regime of Assar Bin Al Bashir_ _ **(1)**_ _will hopefully soon come to an end and cease the mass genocide that he had initiated…wait, hang on a moment…We are getting unconfirmed reports that Assar Bin Al Bashir has just been assassinated whilst holding a public speech at his parliament building in Nairobi…"_

Hinata sighed, turning off the TV. She didn't want to hear about yet another assassination of a faction's leader.

She looked to the side, where a hand drawn picture hung from the wall, depicting a young boy in full body amour with a helmet that covered the entire head with glowing orange eyes. The top of the Helmet had two protrusions that looked like Fox ears. On his chest was a badge with a name on it: Shadow-Fox.

At the same time, in Nairobi

The young man ran through alleys and parkoured over buildings, trying to get to an extraction point without being spotted, which was fairly easy considering it was night time and his armour somewhat blended in with the shadows.

His team, or rather platoon, was already waiting for him at the extraction site together with a pair of Stealth VTOL carriers that their PMC's mother company both builds and uses.

"This is Shadow-Fox to Mother-Wolf." Shadow Fox spoke into the built-in mic.

 _"Mother-Wolf to Shadow-Fox, we read you."_ Came the reply, though the woman who answered sounded pissed off for some reason.

"Mother-Wolf, I am 2 mikes from extraction point Zulu." Shadow-Fox said.

 _"Make that 1 mike, you idiot…"_ Mother-Wolf really sounded pissed off. _"And what the hell were you thinking, assassinating Al Bashir?"_

"Mother-Wolf, I want to end this conflict as soon as possible. Without that asshole, many people will rally to the Republican side, and maybe this war can still end in a relatively peaceful manner." Shadow-Fox said, jumping across a street onto the next city block.

He sometimes enjoyed the benefits his Magical ability gave him.

 _"Or, someone worse could take his place and this Genocide would spread to each and every Bloody Corner of the African Continent!"_ Mother-Wolf growled.

"Chill out, will you!" Shadow-Fox said. Over the radio he heard the rest of his Platoon chuckle at his tone of voice towards Mother-Wolf.

 _"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL OUT WHEN YOU JUST SPONTANEOUSLY GO AND ADD UNAUTHORISED SECONDARY MISSIONS?"_ Shadow-Fox heard the roar even after muting the radio. _"THIS IS A NEW FUCKING RECORD…6 FUCKING UNAUTHORISED SECONDARIES IN THE LAST HOUR ALONE…"_

"Well…that is definitely going on my Resume." Shadow-Fox said, smiling beneath his helmet.

 _"Hey, Cap, what were your secondaries this time?" one of his men asked._

"Let's see…I destroyed a military Convoy, a supply camp, ambushed 2 patrols, prevented a mass execution and lastly sniped a tyrant." Shadow-Fox said.

 _"That…You…just get your ass to the extraction point…"_ Mother-Wolf said giving up on arguing with Shadow-Fox, partially because he is her Boss, but mainly because he never gave a shit on her opinion on secondary missions. _"Overlord wants to speak with you."_

"Roger that. Extraction Team, you may begin your approach, I am 20 seconds out. Shadow-Fox out." He said.

 _"And here we were thinking we could continue enjoying the scenery."_ One of his underlings joked, giving a round of laughter. Pretty soon two VTOL transports left the area, bearing the mark of a red snarling fox on its dark grey paint coat…the Mark of Red Spiral's branch company, Shadow Blade.

Timeskip

"Ok…you lost me at 'You are going to Highschool'!" Shadow-Fox said.

"That is right, Sochi." Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina, current CEO and Owner of Red Spiral said to her son, Naruto.

"But I already have a degree…why should I go back to school?" Naruto asked.

"Had you actually listened to me, you would know." Kushina said, grinning slightly…Naruto reminded her of herself when she was his age. She slid a file towards him. "Your mission isn't to remove her, but to protect her, **discretely** , understood?"

Naruto looked at the first page of the file, only to see it was the personal file on the heiress of one of the main supporters of the Konoha PMC.

"Why is Konoha sending this to us instead of having one of their own do this mission?" Naruto asked. "I mean…this is the heiress to one of their main supporting clans."

"That is probably because the youngest person they have capable of an infiltration/shadow-guardian is your father's old pupil, back when he was still a Konoha Operative." Kushina said.

Naruto immediately knew whom she was talking about. "Oh…you mean Captain-Lame-excuse-for-being-late?"

Meanwhile in Konoha HQ

A man with long white hair that pointed straight up sneezed.

Back to Naruto

Kushina giggled at the jab.

"Konoha is sending a team of younger operatives who just so happen to have applied at the same school as Subject Flower. They happen to be friends, so most likely they will guard her during Public events." Kushina said.

"So, in other words, I need to stalk her when she isn't in school?" Naruto asked, "What, should I end up finding out what her three sizes are as well?" He got a punch in the face that sent him into the wall behind him as an answer.

"So…when do I leave?" he asked from within the wall as though nothing happened.

Next Day, 1st High School

"Troubelsome…why do we have to go here again?" a lazy boy with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail asked.

"Come on, Shikamaru. You know that coming here will improve the public image of our clans as well as that of Konoha." His friend, a rather chunky brown-haired male named Choji said.

"That is right, so stop being such a lazy ass." A blond with spiky hair said.

"Temari…I thought you wanted to go to third High." Shikamaru said.

"And risk my boyfriend getting laid by some arrogant fling at this school? No way…remember what nearly happened in middle school?" Temari asked.

"Too troublesome to remember." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"You find everything troublesome, Shika-kun." Ino Yamanaka, Heiress to the Yamanaka Clan said.

"He wouldn't be Shikamaru if he weren't." Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, giggled. The others in their group giggled or chuckled in agreement.

Sakura Haruno, Heiress to a Civilian Company that supplies medicines to Konoha PMC, giggled, before she tried taking the hand of her long time crush, Uchiha Sasuke… who would never admit to liking her…if only she would learn to shut up.

Kiba Inuzuka…was an odd addition to the group as he was one of the three males not to get the first course badge, but he came close.

The other two were Shikamaru, who is only in the school because he is probably smarter than some of the teachers, given that he scored twice the maximum points in the written exam (On fear of his mother using the dreaded Frying pan if he didn't give his all). The other one was Choji, who got above average in the practical exam, but turned out to be rather book dumb…unless it was about food…

That being said, all three of them were no slouches as they are all Operatives in training for Konoha, as were the ones from the first course.

"But, brother…why are you in the second course?" the group stopped when they heard this. They turned to see a pair of freshmen like themselves, though the female was very beautiful and the only reason as to why Kiba didn't hit on her was because he sensed that the male was the highly protective type.

"Miyuki, Here, practical skills in magic are given more weight than paper test scores." The boy said. "I am lucky that they accepted me at First High School, even as a reserve."

"How can you be such a pushover?" she Miyuki demanded.

"Probably because he just wants to get a degree in Engineering, right, Tatsuya-san?" the siblings and the group from Konoha turned to look at a new arrival who had spiky gold-blonde hair, stood at around 5' 7", had sky blue eyes and had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Something along those lines, Naruto-san." The now named Tatsuya said.

"It has been a while, Naruto-san." Miyuki said, bowing.

"Indeed it has, Miyuki-san. about 4 months if I am not mistaken." Naruto said.

"Give or take a week, yes." Tatsuya said, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Ok…who is this guy?" Kiba asked.

"No idea, but He. Is. Hot." Ino said, licking her lips. They then looked at his shoulder and saw that it had a flower on it.

Before she could go and flirt on the guy though, Miyuki entered the school, leaving Tatsuya to explore the school and Naruto…to go and find out in which class he was.

"Man…I have got to get myself some of that Man-meat." Ino muttered.

"Which one?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Well, the tall dark haired one, Tatsuya-kun, is easily a contener in looks against Sasuke here, but the Blonde, Naruto was it? Anyway, he has this air around him that I can't really explain." Ino said out loud.

"That is what you said about Sasuke back in Primary School." Sakura said. "And pretty much every other hot guy in school, at least until you dated and laid each and every one of them."

"Not each and every one…I haven't had a shot at Sasuke-kun here." Ino said. "Besides, I stopped stalking the guys because they were seriously under-sized and had no stamina whatsoever…they were out like a light after a simple bl…" a red Sakura and Hinata each clamped a hand over Ino's mouth.

"Too much detail, Ino-pig." Sakura hissed. Hinata nodded.

"Oh, alright…so Hinata…which one would you prefer?" Ino asked Hinata, who blushed and fainted moments later.

"This proves that she has never been in a relationship at least…" Shino said. "Why do you ask? Because she wouldn't be this embarrassed about dating anyone otherwise."

"You don't say, Shino." Kiba said. "Anyway, let's go and find out if the class list is out yet."

"Don't bother." They turned to see Naruto walking past them. "The lists are only revealed after the entrance ceremony." He walked past them, deciding to follow Tatsuyas idea of exploring the grounds.

Ino, being…well, Ino…decided to follow him and Naruto nearly face palmed at how bad she was at being stealthy…he could literally hear her breathing as she followed him.

Naruto decide to ignore her as best he could and soon encountered Tatsuya talking to a girl who was just introducing herself as the student president.

"President!" a new voice called out and Naruto saw a short light-brunette running towards Tatsuya and Mayumi. "Rehearsal's starting." She looked inbetween Tatsuya and Mayumi. "Are you in the middle of something?"

"No…Excuse me." Tatsuya said, walking past them, leaving the two girls looking uncertain as to why he responded like that.

"Don't worry about it too much." They turned to see a Blonde Male, who also towered over Mayumi, with whisker marks approaching them. "Tatsuya-san has a few social problems due to his past of being mistreated during his primary and middle school years."

"And you are…?" Mayumi asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, bowing slightly. "I would like to chat, but you seem to have a rehearsal to go to, right?"

The shorter girl had a classic 'Oh Crap' face before dragging Mayumi away…literally.

"I think that this place is going to be fun after all." Naruto mused, before quickly turning around and delivering a finger flick to Ino's forehead. "And I am not even here for a day and I already have a hard-core stalker…Maybe I should have gone to another school."

Ino grinned at him. "Oh, I can guarantee that there aren't any beauties such as myself in the other schools."

"Sorry, but you don't fill most of the categories that form 'My type'." Naruto said, making Ino feel like she just shattered. "I prefer someone with more mass and size to their assets." Naruto had to hold back a snicker at the face she was making…sadly he didn't bring a camera with him…oh right, he had his phone.

"Hold that expression please for a moment, will you?" he asked, taking out his phone. Ino, realizing what he was planning, high tailed it out of there.

"Yup…this school is going to be fun after all." Naruto laughed, putting his phone away. He looked towards the group from Konoha, behind whom Ino was hiding.

His eyes fell on one of the females there…and had to supress a wolf whistle when he realized that one of them met most of if not all the physical criteria of his dream girl.

"Hey, any of you want a copy of the photo?" he called over.

Half of them raised their hands.

"Too bad, I don't have one." Naruto chuckled at the looks of disappointment on their faces.

Later after the Ceremony

Naruto had had to take deep breaths to calm himself during the ceremony when he saw the discrimination between first and second course student. He was also pretty damn close on beating the shit out of most first course students when they sneered at the so-called weeds for being inferior to them.

Now he was walking through the corridor, seeing groups of students…of their own courses. Not a single group of mixed students…unless you count Tatsuya and Miyuki, who met up with a girl with glasses and a redhead.

"Uhm…you are Uzumaki-san, right?" Naruto turned to see a girl with black wavy hair approach him, alongside a blonde and a ginger, both of the latter having straight hair.

"I am…and you are?" he responded. He saw that all three of them were first course students as well.

The three girls introduced themselves, before Naruto left them, cold shoulder style.

"'Don't get involved with those Weeds…' she says…" they were lucky that Naruto didn't kick their ass through the window then and there.

"Everything alright, Naruto?" Tatsuya asked, seeing Naruto march past them.

"'Everything alright?'" Naruto parroted, giving him a blank look.

Tatsuya sighed, before asking out loud enough that those nearby could hear, "Did someone use discriminatory remarks in front of you?"

Mizuki and Erika looked Naruto in surprise.

"Having been discriminated before…well, it doesn't sit right with me." Naruto said. "They are lucky that I am not aloud to kick their asses."

Unknown to them…or rather, unknown to Mizuki and Erica…a bunch the group from Konoha was silently agreeing with Naruto…except for one of them…

 **(1): Please don't judge me…if I spelled the name wrong, bite me…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **Omake, Naruto's military Career**

Age 6: Naruto picks up a rifle at the Red Spiral shooting field and gets bullseyes right off the bat…several trainees were pissed off that this little brat was a better marksman than them.

Age 7: Naruto was discovered to use Magic, but very poor control over it. Training him in Magic was slow and steady until he managed to NOT overload the CADs that were issued to him.

Age 9: Naruto has his first Assignment: hunt some animals for a starving village. He brought them enough to last a year.

Age 10: Naruto saved a girl from a bunch of bullies who had a grudge against someone from her clan. One of them apparently is still in trauma counselling.

Age 12: Naruto completes his training, becoming the youngest Operative to join the Red Spiral.

Age 12.5: Naruto infiltrated Konoha HQ and planted Paint Bombs in the CEO's office. His involvement was never discovered.

Age 12.6: Naruto becomes Squad Captain. Those under him quickly learnt not to underestimate him.

Age 14: Naruto becomes Platoon Leader. Plans for the branch group, Shadow Blade, authorised and put in motion.

Age 15: Shadow Blade officially begins, volunteers from Red Spiral join. Naruto is elected CEO and overall leader, though some people hate his habit of doing whatever he wants during missions…none of them can argue with the results though.

Age 16: Naruto assassinates Assar Bin Al Bashir and shortly afterwards get assigned to shadow guard a schoolgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am back.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Tera12:** thanks and wait no longer.

 **Kagidomaru:** Sorry, but my chapters are this short to keep a constant rate of chapters coming.

 **gggBuddy:** More like it could use some more good stories…

 **Anko4Life:** Wait no longer.

 **RageTempest:** Find out later.

 **lukas:** thanks.

 **On with the story**

 **Chapter 2, How did it come to this?**

Naruto watched from afar seeing the conflict happening. Next to him stood the group from Konoha.

They were watching Tatsuya and his friends and sister facing off against a snobbish and arrogant 1st course student called Morisaki Shun spoke to Miyuki and basically told the emblemless students (Her Brother and aforementioned friends) to fuck off, saying that they are undeserving to be in her presence…

Naruto, who had been there at the time, put a hand on Tatsuya's shoulder before he could do something stupid.

Unfortunately he was out of reach of one of Tatsuya's friends, Saijou 'Leo' Leonhard, acted before thinking and pointed out that Naruto was socializing with them as well.

Morisaki looked at Naruto blankly, before stating that "This unknown weakling shouldn't even be a Bloom."

Sasuke had snickered at that, only to shut up when Naruto unleashed about a quarter of his KI at him…without looking at him. It was still enough, coupled with the suddenness of it, to make Sasuke wet his pants.

Morisaki…well, after Leo made a comment that Morisaki barked harder than he bit…

It basically led to the current events.

"Ne, Naruto-san…who o you think will win?" Hinata asked the Blonde male next to her.

"Between the two of them…I don't know. Leo-san seems as though he is a hard hitter, but Morisaki-teme is a member of the Morisaki clan who are known for their quickdraw skill." Naruto said, not looking at her at all, seemingly uninterested in her. "If he can prevent Leo from getting in close, then Morisaki has the advantage. Otherwise…" he left the rest unsaid.

Hinata nodded, as did some of the others.

Shikamaru meanwhile was studying Naruto. _'This troublesome dude is more than he seems…troublesome blondes.'_

Next to him Temari gave a small sneeze.

"What makes you say that?" Ino asked.

"The same reason as to why most of you guys came to the same conclusion." Naruto said. "One never underestimates the under-dog in a duel."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Kiba said.

"Let me put it this way: You guys aren't the only PMC trainees in this school. I am just not from one the size of Konoha." Naruto said, before walking to join Tatsuya's group before he could get an answer. While he walked, he couldn't help but smirk at the glares being sent at his back.

"Oh, and you guys…stop staring at me like that…I am not Gay." He called over his shoulder. His smirk grew seeing the red faces on Sasuke and Kiba. Shikamaru was muttering troublesome again and Choji was eating chips. Shino was expressionless as always.

As Naruto continued to approach Tatsuya's group, he saw that two of the first course students, two girls, were standing on neutral ground…and edging closer to Tatsuya's side after seeing how big of an Asshole Morisaki was turning out to be.

Sensing the approaching figures, Naruto timed his approach in such a way that he would arrive just after the fun ended.

Sure enough, Morisaki was busy casting a spell when Erika knocked his CAD out of his hand, deciding to join in on the fun. Several people from Morisaki's group began activating their own magics as well as one of the two 1st course students who had been sidling up to Tatsuya's side.

 _'_ _Is that a flashbang spell?'_ Naruto thought, recognising part of the sequence. _'Hmm…that may actually give me an Idea…'_

Before a war could start out however, the student President and two others, one with long purple hair with a stern expression and a short haired brunette appeared…the latter also looking as though her glare was second nature.

"That is enough." The brunette shouted. Tatsuya's group stood down, whilst some in Morisaki's group seemed ready to continue…until Naruto pointed out that one of the newcomers was the student pres. Tatsuya gave an explanation as to what had happened

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Why didn't you break up the fight?" Mayuri asked.

"You want me to go in there with my fists when they were about to start throwing spells around?" Naruto deadpanned.

"You have your CAD, don't you?" Mayumi said.

"It is against school rules to activate your CAD unless it in an controlled environment." Naruto said, quoting one of the few school rules he bothered memorising. The others being basic school rules, such as no harassing other pupils (A rule that isn't enforced at all apparently), no illegal activities and no usage of spells exceeding B-class unless ordered to do so.

"True." Mayumi said, smiling. "Ne, Mari, you still have open seats, right?"

"I do…why?" Watanabe Mari, head of the Public Morals Committee, said, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing, just a thought." Mayumi giggled, before latching onto Naruto and Tatsuya, inviting the both to the student council room later, alongside Miyuki.

Before leaving, Naruto called out, "Oh…and next you try to interrupt a flash-type spell, make sure first that it isn't the flashbang type…she was only looking to stun rather than do actual harm there."

The light brunette looked shocked and even Tatsuya raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that I was using that exact spell?" the girl, Honoka, asked.

"Because I can flash cast it." Naruto said, walking off towards the main building.

Everyone looked at him in shock and/or surprise.

After a while Mayumi followed him, as he was heading towards the student presidents office. On the way she was intercepted by a beautiful bluenette that…made her self conscious on her own waaay smaller size.

"Uhm…Pres-san…may I speak to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Uhm…sure, Mrs…" Mayumi said.

"Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata introduced herself. "And if possible, I'd like to keep this conversation between us." She added loudly.

Later

"So, Hyuuga-san, what can I help you with?" Mayumi asked.

"Well…it's about Naruto-kun." Hinata answered with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I see where this is going." Mayumi said in a teasing voice. Hinata's blush grew. "I am afraid I don't know much about him. His file here at school lists him as a Trainee from the Konoha PMC, Kagoshima branch."

"That isn't possible…if he were a trainee at Konoha, someone with his skills would have been sent to HQ." Hinata said.

"Oh, and I believe him to be single at the moment." Mayumi said, smiling as the blush came back in force. "Better try and nab him soon, before someone else gets him."

"Eh…Uhm…what?" Hinata stammered at having been seen through so easily. Mayumi giggled.

"Hinata-chan, I am starting to like you." She said. "However, if you want Naruto, it seems as though at least one person already has her eyes on him. One of your friends I believe…"

"Oh, Ino." Hinata grumbled. "Yeah…she has made it a habit to check out each and every guys that catches her interest, though I have a feeling she isn't going to get anywhere with Naruto-kun."

By now the two of them were approaching the student council room…

"Do you think they realize that we can hear them?"

…where Naruto, Miyuki and Tatsuya were standing and waiting for the pres.

"Probably not." Tatsuya answered Naruto's question.

"Now, now, Naruto. there is no need to prank them for talking about you." Miyuki said, trying to save at least one person from the horrific experience of being pranked by Naruto.

A minute later the two talking girls arrived, to see Tatsuya keeping a straight face, Miyuki looking concerned and Naruto looking a bit miffed.

"Uhm…did I keep you waiting?" Mayumi said sweetly.

"You have no idea how badly I want to prank you girls right now." Naruto ground out. "Seriously? Are you a pair of secret Fangirls? I mean…get me while I am still available? Or something like that…"

Hinata and Mayumi's faces turned red at that.

"W-wh-what? Males aren't th-the only ones who can talk about li-liking what they see, right?" Mayumi almost shouted. "Besides, I am more interested in Tatsuya-kun than in you…for now…" she added quietly.

Naruto sighed, then asked to get whatever she wanted to talk to them about over with.

Next day

"Ok…this is going to be a problem…" Naruto said. He was looking around the room to see exclusively first course students, with Tatsuya being the sole exception to this…mainly because reserves are not allowed on the student council. Naruto forgave Mayumi for talking about him when she openly expressed her wish to change this, with her planned successor fully agreeing with the mission.

Speaking of the little girl, when Naruto revealed that he had a military grade CAD at his disposal, she went ape-shit-crazy, correctly identifying the make and model of his CAD…

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto sighed as he listened to Miyuki trying to convince Tatsuya to join the Public Morals Committee, but had to agree that Tatsuya would be boon to the group…big time…_

 _Standing up to go and get himself some water from the dispenser near the door, his jacket swung open, revealing his CAD in its holster._

 _"_ _An M-3 Predator_ _ **(1)**_ _?" Azusa asked in surprise._

 _"What's that?" Mari asked._

 _"It is a 2_ _nd_ _generation Gun/CAD Hybrid device, capable of firing of both Magic and Live Bullets. Currently it is the most widely used sidearm used by Mercenaries who have Magical Abilities." Azusa said, surprising everyone with the amount of enthusiasm she is talking._

 _Naruto blinked, surprised that this short girl knew this much._

 _"It is one also one of the three most common weapons used by Mercenaries in general, as the CAD components can easily be exchanged for devices that increase the weapons performance." Azusa continued._

 _Ok, NOW Naruto was shocked at the amount of knowledge this girl has._

 _"Mind enlightening us on what the other two weapons are?" Mari asked, interested as she planned to join the JSDF officer academy after graduating._

 _"The M-55 Argus Assault rifle fires more powerful rounds, but the M-96 Mattock is more accurate over long distances and can carry more sophisticated CAD components." Azusa went on…and on… "Then there is the M-22 Eviscerator, a shotgun capable of both concentrated fire for range or scatter for more wide spread damage. However, the M-22 doesn't have an integrated CAD, so most Magical Mercs don't use it, and rather use the M-23 Katana, which is less powerful with live ammunition, however it DOES come with a custom programmed CAD integrated into its structure."_

 _Naruto, Miyuki and Tatsuya were staring at the little girl._

 _"What are you, a walking weapons and CAD encyclopaedia?" Naruto asked._

 _Azusa blushed and nodded, looking down. "It's not that…I just want to become a CAD engineer in the future, working for PMCs such as Red Spiral. It is also my dream to meet powerful magicians such as Shadow-Fox, even though he is reported to be scary as hell, and Engineers such as Taurus Silver."_

 _"I wouldn't know about Taurus Silver, but I once met Shadow-Fox." Naruto said, swatting Azusa's grubby fingers away from his Predator_ _ **(the gun, not the Alien)**_ _._

 _Everyone minus Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at him in shock and surprise._

 _"And he told me he likes to eat little girls." Naruto said, professionally hiding his smirk, though his shell nearly cracked at the sheer amount of fear Azusa showed._

 _"Just Kidding." Naruto, along with Mayumi and Mari, laughed, as they had recognized the age-old child-spook-element. "But really now, he can be scary, especially since you wouldn't know if he was being serious or not."_

 _"You are a mercenary, aren't you?" Azusa asked._

 _"A trainee, yes." Naruto nodded._

 _"What weapons do you use?" Azusa asked, curious._

 _Naruto thought for a bit. "I can't say that I have definitive favourite weapons as of yet as we are only being trained with the N-7 Lancer Assault Rifle, the M-23 Katana shotgun, the M-97 Viper and M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifles, M-3 Predator Heavy Pistols and the M-12 Locust SMG. All are still 1_ _st_ _generation CMD integrated Weaponry, minus the M-3 Predator and the M-23 Katana of course. Those two are both 2_ _nd_ _gen."_

 _"Ok, but which weapons would you like to have once you finish your training?" Azusa asked. Even Mari was interested in the answer._

 _'I definitely won't tell them that Shadow Blade operatives are issued with really badass gear, such as the M-6 Carnifix heavy Pistol, the N-7 Valiant and Black Widow sniper rifles, M-300 Claymore shotgun, N-7 Hurricane SMG, the M-99 Saber and M-96-C Harrier_ _ **(2)**_ _Assault Rifles. All those are late 3_ _rd_ _early 4_ _th_ _generation…' Naruto thought to himself. 'She'd go Ape-shit crazy…' "Uhm, well, that's difficult to say as I would only choose a weapon if it works for me."_

 _Azusa pouted, but couldn't refute his logic there._

 _Flashback end_

…amongst other things.

Following his conversation with Azusa, Mari asked him if he and Tatsuya would be interested in joining the Public Morals Committee, the latter because he had a 'mess with me and I'll kick your arse' aura about him and there isn't a restriction on who could join the Public Morals Committee.

That is how Naruto found himself here right now. In the room as well was none other than Morisaki Shun, who shut up when both Naruto and Mari levelled their glares at him. However, after Tatsuya thrashed Morisaki in front of the rest of the Public Morals Committee, Morisaki grudgingly admitted that Tatsuya may be worth working together with.

When Naruto went through the initiation fight, he just dodged the spell sent his way and went all Kung Fu on the opponent…poor guy didn't know what hit him.

Deciding not to stick around for the usually boring after meeting speeches, Naruto asked where he was needed and left to patrol said area…which happened to be where the 1st year 1st course students were having their classes…most of them at least.

Time skip

Next day, Naruto began his patrol for real, walking up and down the corridors and ending some minor conflicts here and there by glaring at the people involved before listening to both sides and making a decision.

He really didn't blame anyone…they barely knew each other and therefore cooperation was a tall order right of the bat, but he did what he could.

As he was making his way back he sensed an increasingly familiar and increasingly annoying presence behind him.

"You still need to work on your stealth there, Yamanaka-san." Naruto said without looking back. He heard a muffled curse behind him.

"I already told you…" Naruto continued.

"Yeah…that doesn't mean I can't try and get any juicy details about you." Ino said, smirking as she walked up next to him. She saw him take out a camera. "What do you need that for?"

"In case you have another of those hilarious expressions on your face." Naruto answered bluntly. "Last time you ran away before I could take a picture."

Ino hesitated, weighing the possibility of getting info out of him against the possibility that he would take a humiliating picture of her.

"How about we reach a mutual agreement: 1 question each." Ino suggested, sweating slightly.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve classified information." He said. Ino nodded.

"Alright. When were you born?" Ino asked.

"October 10th 2080." Naruto said.

"And where?" Ino asked.

"Ah, ah, ah." Naruto said, waving a finger before her. "You've had your question. My turn: Why do you insist on trying to get into my pants so much?"

Ino faltered there and Naruto managed to snap a picture of her shocked/surprised expression.

"I know it isn't because you've been asked to do so by anyone, and you should really keep a lid on your past exploits in middle school." Naruto told her, taking another picture as her face started going red.

When Ino still didn't give an answer, Naruto sighed and carried on walking, sending the pictures to from the camera directly to the phones from the Konoha group. He heard their laughter down the hallway.

Later that day, after classes had finished, Naruto was about to start his patrol again when he was intercepted by Sasuke.

"How can I help you, Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked.

"How does a weakling like you, get to carry an M-3 around with him?" Sasuke asked. "Better yet, why are you allowed to wear one so openly whilst everyone else has to keep theirs on standby mode?"

"For the first, I don't answer to you, Uchiha. Secondly, I am part of the Public Morals Committee, I am allowed to carry an active CAD around in case I need it. That being said, the use of a CAD is only permitted as a last resort. If my glare doesn't stop the violence, I will engage in physical combat to disable. If that doesn't work, only then will I use my CAD." Naruto told him matter of factly.

"I am an Uchiha…I am naturally higher ranked than you…" Sasuke snarled.

"Not whilst all of us are still trainees." Naruto said. "Now get out of my way before I charge you with obstruction of duty."

Sasuke grit his teeth in fury but complied. The last thing he needed right now was to get in trouble this early on in his high school career.

"Don't think that I will forget this, Dobe." He muttered as Naruto walked past him.

 _'Right back at you, Teme.'_ Naruto thought, having heard him.

"Oi…Hinata, where are you going?" he heard Sakura call out.

"I have a feeling the safest place to be when Mt. Sasuke erupts is not next to him." Hinata said. "Besides, I am allowed to make new friends, right?"

That being said, both Naruto and Hinata knew that most of if not all her friends would stalk her and whomever she would try to be friends with.

Naruto sighed when he heard her walking behind him.

"Is there a reason as to why you are following me, Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asked.

"Other than getting to know you, not really." Hinata said. "Besides, I am allowed to talk to you as long as I don't obstruct you from your duty."

Naruto looked at her calculatingly.

 _'Gentle Soul, check._

 _Awesome personality, check._

 _Big boobs, check._

 _Nice Ass, check._

 _Pretty Face, check._

 _Long straight hair, check._

 _Dark hair, check._

 _Not as dumb as a brick, check._

 _Smart, check._

 _Shorter than me, check._

 _This one fits the bill, but…'_

"Uhm…is there something on me?" Hinata asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone I met long ago." Naruto said.

"When was this?" Hinata asked.

"A few years ago. About 4 or 5. She is the reason I joined Konoha." Naruto said, looking sad for some reason.

"I see…" Hinata said dejectedly. It appeared as though Naruto wasn't the one she was looking for. "I am sorry for taking your time…"

She turned and quick marched down the hall, clearly ejected.

Naruto sighed. He felt bad for lying to her like that, but he knew she was looking for him after he saved her 6 years ago…she still has the same face as she did as a 10 year old…it is pretty cute if he is being honest.

However, how was he supposed to say it to her? Especially since back then he already had the name Shadow Fox, even though he was only a RS Trainee in his final examination?

Worse yet…what would she do if she found out that he was an unregistered Strategic Class Magician?

With Hinata

Hinata was on the verge of crying as she walked through the exit, walking past her friends who were waiting for her…at least those that didn't spy on her and Naruto.

Kiba, seeing her in this state, began planning bloody murder against Naruto, with Sasuke giving his support for a different reason. Sakura just decided to do whatever Sasuke was going to do. Ino was the one doing the spying so she didn't see Hinata's face. Shikamaru had an incline as to what had happened and found it too troublesome to do anything and Choji once again was eating chips. Shino was silent, though he agreed with Kiba's sentiment.

 **(1): Starting Pistol in all three games of the original Mass Effect trilogy. Most of the weapons that Red Spiral and the Konoha mercs use are based on Mass Effect weaponry, at least their Mass Effect 3 Variants…my descriptions are not ME Canon, but still look like their ME3 counterparts…**

 **(2): Basically the Cerberus Harrier which is a heavily modified/upgraded M-96 Mattock…just with different colorations…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **Omake, if Harry Potter moved to this world**

People would try to make fun of Harry, Ron and Hermione for holding sticks at them, before they all got sent flying via Red Line Express. All three were invited to join the Public Morals Committee immediately.

People in Japan have been trying to fly for millennia…Harry and Ron bring out a pair of Broom sticks. Problem solved.

How does anyone manage to disarm the opponent without touching them? They either learn Gram Demolition like Tatsuya or just learn the Expelliamus spell…the one completely destroys the weapon and the other send it flying a few dozen meters.

How to sneak into secret areas? Even Tatsuya can't do it, but Harry's got an OP Invisibility cloak and the unlocking spell…Find him if you can, bitches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm Back!**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks for the like. The use of ME weapons was actually an idea taken from another fanfic that I browsed a while back and can't remember the name of…also the plot is in the future, so why the hell not use already existing futuristic weapons instead of creating an entire catalogue/inventory of new designs?

 **WolfWarior:** Hell Yes. In case you haven't noticed, I wrote 'Eventual NaruHina' in the description.

 **Canix:** Don't like, read another fanfiction. This is my first published NaruHina. Don't like, suck it up and read.

 **On to the story…**

 **Chapter 3, AaA: Assault and Asskicking**

Naruto sighed as he felt the tension in the air. Despite it being an hour since school closed for the day, he along with a few other Public Moral Committee guys were assigned to the after-school patrol. The only other people in the school were the student council who Naruto thought were up to something again.

It has been a few days since he last had contact with anyone of the Konoha group, half of whom seemed to be giving him the evil eye whilst the other half quietly told them not to do anything stupid.

Only Hinata kept quiet and refused to look at him.

Currently he was finishing his rounds on the outside and was heading to the main entrance, and from there to the Public Morals Committee room, where he would give his all clear report.

 _'1…2…3…4 people sneaking after me…doing a pretty good job at staying out of sight…not normal students…too well trained for that…not enough small clan heirs whom I may have pissed off so far for there to be 4 of them…'_ Naruto thought. _'That leaves the Konoha group…to think they would actually consider attacking me for making that Hinata-chick cry, even if it wasn't intentional…'_

Naruto shook his head before continuing his patrol.

"Watanabe-senpai. Reporting in." He said as he entered the Public Morals Committee room. "I have finished my rounds. Apart from the unusual tension in the air, nothing abnormal."

"Unusual Tension?" Mari asked him. Tatsuya, who was also in the room doing some archival work, looked up as well.

"Yes. I believe that some of the students will try and jump me on my way home." Naruto reported as though it was nothing new…he actually sounded bored.

"Say WHAT?!" Mari shouted. "Who…" she was silenced by Naruto's raised hand.

"Whilst I have a good idea on whom it could be, I have no solid evidence to link them yet." Naruto said. "Besides, the attack will most likely happen outside of school, so it is outside of our jurisdiction, meaning there is nothing you or anyone here can do about it."

"Then at least take a friend along." Mari said. "Or notify the police…"

Again, Naruto held up his hand.

"The only person I could consider a friend at this academy is Tatsuya-san here." Naruto said, pointing at Tatsuya. "And he and I have a long-standing agreement that we help each other only on request. The reason being that the two of us come from different backgrounds and we don't want to get too many people involved in our problems. And what do I tell the police? That I think that there is a group of people out to kick my ass for something as trivial as making one of their friends cry without meaning to do so?"

Mari's mouth opened to reply, but no words came out…she forced herself to admit that he had a point.

"Wait…aren't I your friend?" she suddenly asked.

"Nope. Whilst I have no reason not to trust you, you are a long way away from me calling you a friend." Naruto said. _'One of the reasons being that I am not allowed to prank troublemakers, but I am not telling her that…'_ "If you'll excuse me, I shall head home for the day."

Mari nodded in acceptance. As Naruto closed the door, he saw her reaching for her phone. As he turned to leave, he heard Mari start ranting to Student President Mayumi about her not being friends with Naruto, making Naruto, and secretly Tatsuya, chuckle.

Shortly afterwards

Naruto made it seem as though he was looking at his schedule for the next day as he walked out of the school grounds, purposefully walking close by the place where he sensed the 4 presences to be hiding.

As he passed them, he muttered, "Tomorrow I don't have any shift with the Public Moral Committee…I may be able to get some peace and do some maintenance on my Predator then…"

This made the 4 people, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and surprisingly Ino, rethink their strategy. Initially they had planned to beat the shit out of him whilst he was on his way home, because in school he would be able to bring out his CAD…whilst Sasuke was secretly planning on taking Naruto's M3 Predator for himself…it had to have some good tech on it, right?

Now though they thought it would be better if they cornered him tomorrow, humiliate him in front of dozens of other students, then beat him up…with Ino wanting to get some…measurements…from Naruto while she was at it…

Naruto hid a smirk as he walked on, still looking at his tablet, though he was no longer looking at a schedule…instead he was writing a message to one of the few friends he had in the entirety of Konoha: Hatake Kakashi, the man who taught him how to be stealthy, and who happened one of his late father's students.

The man was a lazy pervert when not on missions who will try to be late even for his own funeral if he has anything to say about it, but his skills and knowledge exceed Naruto's by a vast margin. The man was a horrible cook though, and Naruto used to constantly make fun of his ability to create a steam explosion using a normal pot, a normal induction stove and pure water.

At least, Naruto teased him until he felt Kakashi use some technique called **Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Oogi: Sennin Goroshi** on him, leaving him unable to sit down on anything without jumping up into the air due to his ass hurting for a day.

 _"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Some of the Konoha trainees are going to do something stupid tomorrow. I'll do my best not to kill them.  
Naruto.  
P.S….is that Sennin Goroshi patented?"_

Smirking, he continued on his journey, noticing the complete lack of tension in the air.

Oh…he was going to have fun tomorrow…perhaps he should prank the student council. Their room was kinda bland…maybe putting up posters of the Student Council in Bikini's and one-piece swim suits posing would brighten up the room a bit…

Konoha HQ, Tokyo

A man with gravity defying silver hair and a face mask looked at his phone to read the message he had just received…and decided that some drastic action was needed…

He dialled a certain number, hoping to at least keep his students from doing any more stupid things in the future.

 _"Kakashi-kun…its been a while!"_ the person on the other side greeted him.

"I need your help, Kushina-neesan." Kakashi said with a seriousness he rarely shows outside of missions.

Next Day

Sure enough, when Naruto got to the school, he was surrounded by Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Ino, who began speaking loudly about how Naruto was a coward who makes girls cry for no reason whatsoever, that he bribed his way into the Public Morals Committee just so he could carry a weapon because he doesn't have the balls to fight honourably.

And of course, many students gathered to see what was going on and listen in on what was being said.

And whenever Naruto tried to say anything, they interrupted him.

Eventually Naruto had enough of being interrupted and shouted, "And these guys are cowards who are jealous that they are not the only special students in the school, and need to gang up on a single person because they are too afraid to meet me face to face." Above the shouts of the 4 students.

This silenced everyone, who turned to look at Naruto.

"Firstly, I have not bribed my way into the Public Moral Committee. I joined them via recommendation from the student president herself. You can ask her or Watanabe-senpai or any else on the student council as they were all present. Secondly, I use my CAD as a last resort, so me carrying it because I am afraid to fight is a void point." Naruto turned to look at each of his assailants. "And I believe I stated this before, but I did not purposefully or knowingly cause Hyuuga-san to cry. I only told her that she reminded me of someone whom I met a few years ago. After that she just left."

"Stop telling lies, Dobe." Sasuke sneered. "Someone like you would never be accepted in Konoha PMC HQ."

"Oh, thank Kami for that." Naruto said. "Otherwise I would have to suffer sitting in a class with someone as weak and pathetic as you lot."

That was it. Sasuke snarled and charged, followed by Kiba. Ino and Shino had realized that Naruto was purposefully trying to rile them up and land the first strike, thereby having them start the fight…the EXACT same tactic they were trying to use on him.

"Screw this…I am out of here." Ino said, with Shino nodding in agreement.

"I agree. Why do you ask? Because we acted on information we did not confirm." Shino said.

Meanwhile, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji and Temari were entering the school ground at that time. Seeing the commotion, they saw Ino and Shino walk out of the crowd, shaking their heads.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke and Kiba have done something stupid…" Ino began explaining what they had been up to concerning Naruto when a cry of pain made them look to the fight where Naruto was weaving through Sasuke and Kiba's sloppy teamwork, evading or parrying their strikes. The cry of pain came from one of the onlookers who had been pushed into the ring by accident only to be on the receiving end of a redirected punch from Kiba.

"That is enough!" a voice shouted, making Naruto turn his head to look at who had spoken, knowing that it was Mari, meaning that the fight was over. Which was good, because he was getting bored from dodging and parrying the weak-ass attacks from these two. He expected the two to have a high level of discipline though so he did not expect Sasuke to punch him in the face, and follow it up with a series of punches to the torso and face…

Suddenly Sasuke found himself unable to move and it was freezing cold. Everyone turned to see Mayumi standing to the side, CAD in hand and having cast an Ice spell on Sasuke, freezing him inside a block of ice.

"Care to explain what had happened here?" she asked.

At first it seemed as though nobody was going to answer, but then Shino, being the rational person he was, decided it was best to come clean and explained what had been going on.

Hinata walked up next, confirming Naruto's earlier words on what had happened, shocking Kiba and Sasuke, who had expected her to side with them, but after calming down, they realized that they had either played into Naruto's hands or they simply lost control of themselves.

However, Sasuke still had too much pride in himself to admit defeat, but even he knew that he was screwed.

Naruto meanwhile was being helped up onto his feet by Tatsuya and Leonhart and carried to the nurse's office, sporting a bruised cheek and a broken nose. It was impossible to see, but he also had bruised ribs…Naruto had underestimated Sasuke's strength…something he won't do again.

He later learned that both Sasuke and Kiba were suspended for a week on charges of assault and spreading lies, whilst Naruto was suspended from the Public Morals Committee in order to recover, but also because he provoked the two boys, though given the circumstances, the latter reason was dropped.

At least Naruto could continue his mission of shadow guarding his target…he sure as hell wasn't going to pull his punches on the mission…

A few weeks later, Principles Office

The man looked at Kakashi who was standing before him in his formal uniform.

"Everything is in order, but please make sure that our student, Mr, Uzumaki, returns safe and sound." Momoyama Azuma said, handing Kakashi the file he had just read, along with another file that allowed Naruto to be away from the school for a few weeks.

"Hopefully it will only be a long term infiltration mission to deliver supplies to refugees stranded in the jungle in Africa, worst case, we will be forced to fight of a patrol or two." Kakashi said.

Shortly afterwards

Naruto was sitting in class listening to the lecturer who was giving a history lesson on the first world war.

He was busy writing down notes when he heard Sakura calling out, "Kakashi-sensei?"

Everybody in the class looked between her and the person who had just entered the room.

"Forgive me for intruding." Kakashi said, handing the lecturer the file from the Principle.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, it seems as though you are needed by Konoha PMC, some kind of supply mission to some refugees in Africa." The lecturer said. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, packing his things.

"Why is the Dobe getting to go on missions whilst I have to stay here?" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi said. "What you fail to realize is that at Konoha HQ we teach you to be officers. Naruto is basically a soldier, however he has both experience and the required skills for this mission."

"Explain." Sasuke demanded.

"You wouldn't know stealth if it hit you in the face. That's why." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't have worded it like that, but he is telling the truth." Kakashi said, seeing that Sasuke was about to retort to Naruto's comment.

"How long will this Op last?" Naruto said as he neared the bottom of the stairs in between the rows of tables.

"Three weeks, depending on how many patrols the team encounters." Kakashi said, handing him a file.

Naruto read it, eyebrow twitching.

"A bit overkill, don't you think?" he asked.

"With Former President Assar Bin Al Bashir dead, the African Union has upped the patrols in its territory. What do you expect?" Kakashi said.

"Point." Naruto conceded as the two of them walked out of the door. The other students looked at them as though a miracle had happened.

Finally someone snapped out of the shock.

"Ok…someone please tell me what just happened, please."

Later, in the armoured vehicle

"This is either going to make Sasuke mad or he will demand to be given special treatment." Naruto said, looking at Kakashi, who nodded sadly.

"After that little stunt he pulled a few weeks ago, his father had been less than pleased, but couldn't do anything about it as he himself was very much like Sasuke in his youth." He explained.

A few days later

"Alright. We have received new orders. There will be many people attending the open day and the target will be there as one of the tour guides." A man said, looking around the room where 30 or so other men were seated.

"How will we get in, Boss?" one of them asked.

"Simple. We go in through the front door. All of you will be issued false identities." 'Boss' said. "Our contact in the school has managed to sneak in weapons and body armour. Once inside the school, we will gear up and storm the place. If you find Flower, hit her with a sleeping spell and bag her."

"Sounds simple enough." The man in the crowd answered. "What is the security going to be like?"

"A handful of policemen and their so-called Public Morals Committee…let's show them that Bullets fly faster than spells." 'Boss' said, grinning evilly.

Meanwhile, in Mayumi's office

The majority of the student council was paper white and sweating buckets as they looked at the man standing before them. Clad head to toe in black armour, the only distinguishing feature on him were his glowing orange eyes and the two fox-ear-like protrusions on the top of his helmet.

They were in the presence of a very frightening legendary presence: Shadow-Fox.

"Calm down. I am not here to harm anyone." Shadow-Fox said gently, though his voice came out in a monotone thanks to the synthetic voice system built into the suit.

"Forgive us if we are not able to do so, but you are infamous as being both a highly trained operative as well as a bearer of the Mage-slayer title." Mayumi said.

"Understandable. However, rest assured that I am only here because my CEO ordered me to do a security sweep in this school as well as provide extra security during the open day." Shadow-Fox said. "Our informants have given us reason to believe rogue elements of the Great Asian Alliance are planning on attacking during the open day."

"Uhm…if that is truly all you are planning to do, as long as you don't harm anyone in the school, or cause too many issues, I'll allow you and Shadow-Blade to be on the school grounds." Mayumi said, quickly writing out an authorisation document for Shadow-Fox.

"Please check in with the Public Morals Committee. They will be in charge of the security details." Ichikara Suzune said after clearing her throat.

"Roger that." Shadow-Fox then turned to Azusa. "Before he left on his mission to Africa, Naruto-san told me a little detail about you, Chibi-ojou-chan." Azusa flinched. "How about telling me if you know anything about this thing." Shadow-Fox brought out his M-99-C Harrier. Azusa immediately went Ape-Shit about it, mistaking it for and listing the specs of the M-96 Mattock.

"You really know your equipment, little one." Shadow-Fox said, "However, this isn't a M-96."

"Then what is it?" Azusa said, before her eyes went wide in shock. "It…can't be…"

Shadow-Fox just nodded.

"If you'll excuse me." He said, turning to the door. The others looked on in shock as he seemingly vanished from sight as he opened the door, which closed as though by a ghost.

"Did he just…disappear into thin air?" Mayumi asked.

"Probably he cast a high level light manipulation spell that bent the rays of light around him whilst suppressing the Photon particles being reflected of him." Suzune explained, with Miyuki confirming her words with a smile, making both Mayumi and Suzune look at her oddly, before remembering that Miyuki and her brother have met Shadow-Fox before.

"I actually got to see an authentic M-99 Harrier…" Azusa was lost in her own world.

An hour later

Shadow-Fox opened the doors to the class that held the group from Konoha, shocking lecturer and student alike with his sudden appearance.

"Spread out and sweep the room." Shadow-Fox said before a group of 12 Shadow-Blade Operatives marched in in double file. Shadow-Fox meanwhile walked up to the lecturer and explained that this was only a surprise security sweep in preparation for the coming Open Day.

As each Shadow-Blade Operative passed a student he or she scanned said student with a device, leaving many feeling uncomfortable until the operative called out "Clear!"

Shadow-Fox meanwhile was standing at the front of the class, glaring at Sasuke whilst having a soft expression at Hinata. Ino just got an annoyed look. And the best thing in his mind? None of them could see any of this.

"All clear, Sir." Shadow-Fox turned to Desert Dog, the leader of this Shadow-Blade Unit.

"Alright. Let's head on to the next class." Shadow-Fox said.

Most of the students let out sighs of relief, whilst Sasuke was clenching his fist in anger because he was being treated as an equal to the lower-class students.

Ino was fighting the urge to do some digging into Shadow-Fox.

Hinata looked on in shock at seeing the one person whom she desperately wanted to meet, only to not be able to talk to him at all. Does he even remember her?

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **My first Chapter written on my new Laptop…and I am having trouble getting used to the new keyboard layout…**

 **So…just who is this Flower Person? Why, it is the person whom Naruto has to shadow guard and also the person whom the first group of bad guys want to kidnap for whatever reason.**

 **The Open day is going to be interesting.**

 **Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, welcome back.**

 **So last time Shadow-Fox appeared in the school…and that there is a merry bunch of about 30 people who don't know this and are planning an attack on the school's open day…whoever feels sorry for them raise your hands.**

 **…ok, I can't count how many of you readers raised your hands, but I imagine the number is 0.**

 **Also, as promised, Subject Flower will be revealed…**

 **Anyway…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Be surprised on who Flower is…also beware of some bashing…

 **Chapter 4: Open Day, Open Class, Open Fire**

The schoolgrounds was full of activity as the Open day was in full swing. Most of the Student's Parents were there to see what their children had learnt whilst some visitors were there to see if their children were interested in attending next year.

Amongst the visitors were a group of 30 odd people spread out and searching for someone…

"Hey, Boss…you said that Subject Flower would be easy to find, right?" one of them said silently, holding a phone in one hand and the index finger of the other to his ear. He was also bobbing his head as though listening to music.

 **"Of course she is…she has pink hair, green eyes and a beautiful figure."** 'Boss' answered.

"Well, the only pinkette I have seen with green eyes is so flat that she might just be a cross dressing guy." The man answered.

 **"Did she have a big forehead?"** 'Boss' answered. **"And did she have black fingerless gloves on her hand?"**

"Yes to both." The man answered.

 _"I think I see her…damn…Boss, you have a bad taste in women. Her chest is the same width as her stomach…she has nothing there…I have seen brand new chalkboards with more curvature…"_ Another person said.

 **"Shut up! Why does everyone disagree with my tastes?"** 'Boss' asked. **"Anyway, all units, meet up at the storage shed and gear up, then wait for further orders. Echo, keep an eye on her! Keep us updated on where she is when we move out."**

"" _Roger!"_ " came over the radio.

One by one, the infiltrators trickled over to the shed, unaware that they were being watched.

Somewhere else on the school ground

 _"Sky-Hawk to Guardhouse, I have eyes upon something here. Over."_ The Shadow-Blade operative called in.

"Copy that, Sky-Hawk. I'll relay the information on to Shadow-Fox. Will have updated orders for you soon. Over." The person working the comms said.

 _"Sky-Hawk here, Copy that. Holding position and awaiting further instructions. Out."_ Sky-Hawk said, before cutting the line.

The radio operator switched to Shadow-Fox's channel and reported in, before receiving new orders from Shadow-Fox. He quickly activated all channels.

"All units, this is Guardhouse. Protocol Oscar Romeo Actual is in effect. I repeat, protocol Oscar Romeo Actual is in effect. Over." The radio operator spoke, getting dozens of 'clicks' in response as everyone switched to an open frequency.

 _"This is Shadow-Fox. Sky-Hawk, what is the skivvy? Over."_

 _"Sky-Hawk here. Over two dozen people have just entered one of the sport sheds over the last 15 minutes and have yet to leave. Estimate around 30 Tango's in there. Over."_

 _"Desert-Dog here, request permission to Micro-drone-recon the Shed. Over."_

 _"Permission granted. Be care…"_

 _"Negative! Negative! We have fully armed hostiles exiting the shed!"_ Sky-Hawk's voice blared over the radio, mere moments before hell broke loose as several guests were shot by the insurgents.

 _"All Shadow-Blade Elements. This is Shadow-Fox. Move to secure the perimeter. Lethal Ammunition is authorised, but hold your fire unless I give the word or a situation Omega occurs. Over."_ Shadow-Fox barked over the radio.

An almost simultaneous 'Roger that' came from the radio as all 20 Operatives responded.

…and then there was the new guy…

 _"Hey, everyone…I know I am the noob here, so leave me something to do, please. Over."_

Chuckles filled the comms.

"Then get your ass into position, Silver-Sloth." The radio operator chuckled. "Over."

 _"…and can I get a callsign that doesn't make me sound like the slow guy?"_

 _"You will get one if you manage to finally reach the 5 minute mark on the obstacle course."_ Shadow-Fox responded.

Silver-Sloth's grumbles could be heard clearly over the comms.

Meanwhile

The courtyard was in chaos as 30 armed men and women blocked all accesses and began firing at everyone who didn't comply with their shouts…which was something like 'Get on your knees!'.

Several students, mainly the children from wealthy corporations, were rounded up and grouped together, with 4 burly males standing above them, pointing their weapons at them.

Amongst the captives were Hinata and Sakura, the latter having been roughly thrown into the mix.

Meanwhile one of the insurgents went around with a camera, listing a series of demands as he livestreamed the footage. The demands were basic in nature, but at the same time were rigid in the extreme.

"…And if anyone dares to think to try and negotiate with us, feel free to do so, but know that we will shoot one of the hostages each time a counter proposal is made."

With that he turned off the camera.

"What do you plan to do with us?" one of the students near Hinata and Sakura asked.

"Well, if your parents do not pay the ransom on time, then we'll livestream the men having their happy way with your bodies." The man said with a lecherous grin.

Suddenly all the insurgents' radios crackled.

 _"And if you don't lay down your weapons now, we will make sure that none of you will be able to 'have fun' ever again…unless you want to be on the receiving end of things."_

"Who the hell are you?" the man shouted, looking around. Each and every other insurgent was doing the same, though there seemed to be fewer of them now…

 _"Who we are is not important."_ The answer came immediately. _"Why you are targeting this school however…"_

Suddenly the man heard four thumps behind him and he turned to see the 4 men guarding the hostages on the ground, their throats cut.

"What the hell…" the insurgent leader asked, before suddenly before him a man appeared…one whose presence immediately made him wet his pants.

Before him stood none other than Shadow-Fox himself…and he said only two words.

"Smoke them!"

Suddenly all over the area men and women in black armour appeared as though out of thin air and either beat the insurgents up or shot them if they were about to shoot one of the civilians.

In mere moments the insurgent leader was the only one left standing. And he didn't last long as he tried shooting Shadow-Fox with his gun, only to be met with Shadow-Fox's fist in his face.

"Too easy." Shadow-Fox said, before reaching for his radio. "Alright guys, wrap it up. Mother-Wolf, I need a clean-up crew at the school immediately. Also contact the local feds. Tell them that we'll take care of things here, however we could use some people here to keep the peace."

 _"Copy that, Shadow-Fox. Clean-up crew is enroute."_ Mother-Wolf said.

"Oh, and tell the feds that if they plan to send someone with issues about working UNDER Mercenaries, tell them to shove that plan up their ass." Shadow-Fox added.

 _"It will be my pleasure."_ Shadow-Fox could hear the happiness in her voice…he knew that she had a history with the Feds…and chose to do things like this all the time, and as per agreement between the two of them, he knew that there would be a ton of swearing on her part…

Sometimes he wondered if Tayuya had more swearwords in her vocabulary than normal words…especially after what happened in Middle school…It is said she got drunk and almost laid a lazy genius in school…

Shortly afterwards

Thankfully the people sent by the feds had no issue whatsoever with working under Shadow-Fox, not because of his mere presence scaring the hell out of him, but because one of them…

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" Erica asked her older brother.

…you get the picture.

And while Erika 'delays' her brother and his partner (More like interrogates him…) Shadow-Fox paid the surviving assailants a visit.

The moment he entered the shed, his air sensors detected nothing, but mere moments after the prisoners realized who had come to visit him…well, according to Shadow-Fox's sensors, they shat and pissed themselves…literally.

And he was silently thankful for the built-in gas mask that filtered this stuff out of the air he breaths.

"So…start talking." Shadow-Fox said, pulling out a recording device and activating it. "Who are you guys working for? Who is your target? Why are you trying to kidnap that person?"

A bunch of 'We don't knows' came from the most of the goons.

However there was one of them who broke.

"We were hired by a man calling himself 'Sun Tsu'. Our target is some girl called Subject Flower…a pinkette with breasts flatter than a blackboard. We were not told why we were to capture her." The woman uttered.

The others glared at her for her betrayal.

Shadow-Fox then turned to the man he had captured, the one who had done the livestream. "You seem like the guy in charge of this sorry bunch. Mind telling me any details the smart one there didn't know?"

It was at that moment that the inspector arrived with his partner.

"One moment, Inspector. I am almost done breaking these guys' spirits." Shadow-Fox said.

"I have two words for you." The captive said. "Fuck you!" and he spat on Shadow-Fox's face/helmet.

Outside of the room

All activity in the schoolyard stopped when a blood curdling scream echoed from the shed where the Shadow-Blade Operatives took the surviving insurgents, followed quickly by screams of 'I'll talk!' repeated several times.

A minute later they saw Shadow-Fox exit the Shed, telling the Inspectors that they could take over from here.

"Shadow-Fox to all Units. Protocol Oscar Charlie Echo is in effect. Mother-Wolf, set up a line to Konoha. They will want to hear what these guys have been up to." He said into his mic.

One by one the operatives shimmered and disappeared as they activated their Optical Camouflage magic programmed into their suits built in CAD.

It was a very handy magic to have. The only issue with it is that it will break if the user moves faster than a slow walk.

Eventually only Shadow-Fox was left.

He himself was about to activate the 'adaptive camouflage' spell when his HUD blinked and a message appeared.

"Well…this is bothersome." He muttered. "Can I meet all the clan heirs associated with the Konoha PMC, as well as the Student Council, in the first sports hall in 10 minutes please." He said out loud, before marching off towards said venue. The crowd moved apart and gave him a wide berth, until a little girl broke free from her mothers grasp and ran up to him, bowing and thanking him for, Quote: 'Rescuing mommy from the Bad Guys'.

Shadow-Fox chuckled and got down on one knee, rummaging through his pocket for something.

Eventually he pulled out a candy bar which he gave the small girl.

"This world needs more people like you, little one." He said, ruffling her hair, making her cutely swat his hand away. "You will definitely grow up to be kind and brave. I am sure your mother is proud of you."

From the corner of his eyes he saw the stunned expressions of the crowd…here was a man capable and willing to do mass murder and he was treating a little child with the gentlest of actions.

9 minutes later

Shadow-Fox entered the Hall with exactly 5 seconds to spare until the 10 minutes he gave the Konoha trainees fell out…and he was pleased to find that all 9 trainees were present, along with the student council.

"I am sorry for calling you guys here on such short notice, but I believe each and every one of you is owed an explanation." Shadow-Fox said.

"Damn right we do. And I demand you hand over some of your gear in compensation." Sasuke began, only to find himself at gunpoint from Shadow-Fox.

"Be careful what you say, **trainee**. Myself and my Men are still at on High alert and it has happened before that one of our fingers might just slip…" the threat was left open there as roughly 20 SB operatives decloaked, all of them holding M-96 Mattocks, or more likely their more powerful M-99 Variants.

"Stand down." Shadow-Fox told his men, who faded away again. "Anyway, the insurgents today had been targeting one of you guys." All the students looked at each other at that.

"More specifically, they were targeting Haruno Sakura." All eyes turned to the pinkette in shock. "Apparently Konoha has made some very powerful enemies in the Great Asian Union and these people hired this bunch of Thugs to basically kidnap Haruno-san and use them as their personal plaything on a live stream to the entirety of the Konoha PMC in retaliation to an operation a few years ago code named 'Red Sky'."

"I have heard of that operation before…it was a failed rescue mission in the Philippines where the rescue team was forced to engage a much larger group of GAU soldiers from the local garrison." Ino said.

"Correct." Shadow-Fox said. "It is also the only operation in Konoha History that led to a wide spread invasion by all of Konoha's forces, resulting in both the liberation of the Philippines and their subsequent alliance with Japan."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"The man who hired the thugs is General Wei Fong Chang." The answer came almost immediately. "Both his brother and his sister died during 'Red Sky'."

"So this is an attack of retribution." Mayumi said.

"I am afraid so. Also, it means that there may be more attacks on Haruno-san in the future." Shadow-Fox said. "My Unit and I are to return to base tomorrow as we were only hired to help with security on the open day, and our help is needed elsewhere. That being said, I have been authorised by Konoha High Command to issue you trainees with your first official long-term mission."

Sasuke perked up at this, as he was always eager to get missions.

"You are to remain Sakura's guards in school until the threat has either been removed or you graduate, at which point you will probably go and complete your officer's training at Konoha." Shadow-Fox told them. "On a more personal note, I have two things to say to you."

Everyone, including the Student Council became interested in this.

"Firstly, I'd like you guys to stop harassing Trainee Uzumaki. He is a personal friend of mine and someone who has the opportunity to join Red Spiral PMC, possibly even become a member of my Shadow Blades." Everyone was stunned at the news. They had no idea that Naruto had such talent to possibly be scouted by the Red Spiral PMC.

Sasule was pissed again…

 _'Not only does the Dobe get to go on missions, he is being scouted to be a Red Spiral Operative?'_ he thought.

"Secondly, I'd like to have a private conversation with Miss Hyuuga here." Shadow-Fox continued, making the young bluenette heiress pale slightly, but nod in agreement.

The conversation basically revolved around her thanking him for saving her 6 years ago and him telling her to forgive Naruto for hurting her feelings, unintentional as the it was.

The second part was for himself, at least he would get to know her better.

"Oh yeah…have you heard anything about Naruto…kun?" Hinata asked.

"Last I heard of him, he was in the Congo. If he hasn't changed in the few months I have last seen him, I think that he will come back next week or so…that is if he doesn't find a Slave Camp on the way…" even with the voice synthesizer everyone could tell that Shadow-Fox was deadpanning the last bit.

"When did the two of you meet?" Sasuke asked.

"I am the one who is trying to recruit him." Shadow-Fox said. "I visited the Kagoshima branch looking for raw potential and talent a year or so ago. His instructor at the time was your current instructor: Hatake Kakashi."

"Why didn't Kakashi sensei tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Because it didn't concern you." Shadow-Fox said bluntly.

"Besides possessing raw potential and talent, what other pointers are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"A sense of humour for one." The answer was as swift as it was blunt. "Other pointers are that the person MUST value their comrades as much as if not more so than their own lives; They must be able to both follow commands from their superiors, no matter the origins, as well as be able to think for themselves. And you, Uchiha, have long been blacklisted by us, as have the vast majority of your clan."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke roared.

"You failed all 7 undercover psych evaluations you secretly underwent over the last year. The only one who passed is Nara-san over there, but that is because the Nara-clan is one of the few clans we'd accept with some form of special case, due to their laziness." Shadow-Fox said.

"But why blacklist my entire clan?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because it was one of your godforsaken clan who nearly destroyed Japan some 8 years ago, when he went rogue and tried to join the GAU with up to 750 Terrabytes worth of National Defence Documents." Shadow-Fox told him. "Also…the majority of your clan are Hypocrites…you claim to stand against discrimination, yet most of you sneer at people who are not magicians or are from a clan of lower standing than yours."

"Plus, the only clan heirs we accept are the ones from our own supporting clans, though they are also allowed to join Konoha, such as Naruto happened to have done." Shadow-Fox said, before tipping a few buttons on his arm. "I will not go into detail there. It is up to him to tell you."

With that he faded away.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So…Subject Flower is actually Sakura. And I wrote a big fat lie or at least half truth to hide Naruto's real affiliation.**

 **On that note…I found it easier to write the different persona's as completely different people, meaning Naruto has something akin to a dual personality.**

 **Also, Naruto is revealed to be a clan heir himself. And I need not say which clan I am speaking of…the name already says it.**

 **Oh…and I am not particularly fond of the Uchiha clan because in canon the vast majority of them let their powers go to their heads. There are exceptions to this, such as Shisui and Itachi, but that is about it. Sasuke needed to nearly die before he saw the light and was a complete asshole for the majority of the Naruto series…so he never really made it on the list.**

 **Please do not flame me for my choice here.**

 **Next time I will skip to either the Blanche arc or go straight to the school tournament thing.**

 **Please Review/PM me about which one I should do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all.**

 **So last time we discovered that Subject Flower is a girl with pink hair and less curvature than a brand new chalk-board, aka Sakura. Also, Shadow-Fox has a side to him that shocked everyone other than his own team: kindness.**

 **Who feels happy that Sasuke has been blacklisted from Red-Spiral and Shadow-Blade?**

 **Don't comment on that please, just like the story. :P**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Told you it'd be a surprise. Hope you enjoyed the way I revealed who Flower was.

 **Anon:** Thanks and here it is.

 **Guest:** how many of the other stories are planned to be completed?

 ** _To Chapter 1 Review:_**

 **Sai55:** You didn't read the description, did you? The second last word there is NaruXHina…note the **HINA** part. Don't like, don't read.

 **Now…on with the story…**

 **Chapter 5,**

It has been 2 weeks since the attack on First High School and things have since both escalated and calmed down.

They have calmed down in that almost everyone has returned to their usual schedule and classes.

They have escalated in two ways:

Hinata has been spending more and more time with a red face whenever she began thinking about what Shadow-Fox said, that she should give Naruto a chance…and her imagination blew completely out of proportion…How did 'Give Naruto a chance' become something along the lines of 'Marry him, have sex with him and conceive children' in a period of 2 weeks is anyone's guess…maybe she was a pervert all along?

The second way was with Sasuke. Since finding out that he was heavily outclassed by Shadow-Fox was a blow to his pride. And finding out that a mere 'cannon fodder recruit' was being given an opportunity that was every mercenary's dream, and that he and his entire clan was blacklisted…well, his thoughts went from 'How can the Dobe join a PMC that I deserve to be in' to 'I am *swear-word* going to *swear-word* kill that *long-swear-word* Son of a *swear-word* Bitch *followed-by-a-sentence-of-swearwords*' **(1)** …and off course to absolutely no-ones surprise Sakura thought that he remained cool…again it was anyone's guess what she saw in him.

Ino meanwhile went back to her old habits of basically seducing the male population and dumping them after knocking them out after giving head once…on accounts of them not having any stamina.  
And she was planning to 'test' Naruto when he returned from his mission…not knowing that now she has competition.

Shikamaru, as always, thought that it was too troublesome to care. Temari is still trying to slap some sense into him…literally. Otherwise she just dragged his lazy ass out on dates…not that he minded as she was paying…most of the time…

Kiba…was for once actually trying to improve not just his physical capabilities, but also his academic ones, as was Choji.

Shino went about practicing his magic, focusing on improving the effectiveness of his spells.

And Naruto made himself appear as though the Op had run him ragged…by actually being airdropped into the Congo and going on a rampage through various slave and prisoner camps, whilst dressed in a classic Rambo outfit, complete with red headband, bush knife and light machine gun. American forces whom he entrusted the safety of the freed prisoners dubbed him: "Mr. Stop-Stealing-Our-Job"

Now they were all in class when the doors opened and a tired looking Naruto walked in.

"Sorry I am late, Sensei." He greeted the teacher. "I just arrived back in Tokyo an hour ago." He took out his phone, tipped a few buttons and showed the teacher a picture of him at the airbase, with the timestamp reading just over an hour ago.

"You could have taken the day off, you know?" the teacher said.

"I have what 3 weeks of material to catch up on." Naruto countered.

The Teacher typed a few lines on his computer and moments later Naruto got a tone from his phone.

"That is the material you missed, as well as what I am planning on doing today. Now, go visit the other teachers and get their notes as well, then go home and rest…you look like you are about to fall over asleep on your feet." The teacher said. Many of the students agreed with him.

"Alright, Sensei." Naruto said, before covering a yawn with his hand.

Later, long after school had ended, Mari found him in the Public Morals Committee room, asleep on the table with a pair of computer screens in front of him, showing information that he had been reading on one screen and his notes on the other.

And whilst she was happy that he was back, she still felt the light sting from his comment that they weren't friends yet.

Grunting, she moved him onto the Sofa, where she covered him with a blanket she kept in the lowest drawer of her desk in case the weather was very cold.

As she passed the computer screens, she saw that he had already worked through two weeks' worth of material that he had missed. As she turned to get to her own work, she heard Naruto's video chat system ringing.

Curiosity got the better of her. She clicked the 'answer' button.

A screen appeared showing a beautiful redhead in her late twenties.

"Good day, this is…uhm…Uzumaki Naruto's computer. My name is Watanabe Mari. How can I help you?" Mari said.

"Greetings, Miss Watanabe. Is Naruto present?" the female asked.

"He is kinda asleep at the moment." Mari said, looking over at the sofa. The camera on top of the computer turned as well.

"I see." The unknown female said. "Well, when he wakes up, tell him that I and an acquaintance would like to speak with him."

"Will do…uhm, who are you?" Mari asked.

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know who I am…and I'd very much like to keep it that way. Just tell him that Red Spiral's Mother-Hen called." The figure said, making Mari go bug eyed.

"Wait wait wait…Red Spiral? I thought he was with Konoha PMC." Mari said.

"What, you didn't know? The process of his transferral has been going on for some time, however he needed field experience, that is why he is still officially in Konoha." Mother-Hen said.

"One more thing…" Mari said as she noticed that Mother-Hen was about to cut the line. "How do I become friends with him?"

"That will be difficult…first you need to earn his respect…and don't even think about trying to flirt with him…I gave up counting the number of females he put in the hospital for trying that." Mother-Hen deadpanned, before ending the chat.

"Why would I flirt with him when I already have someone?" Mari asked herself…but had to admit that she could see why people would flirt with him…whoever would get him would have a hunk of a man.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Hyuuga clan compound

Hinata was finishing up her homework when she gave a small sneeze. Her younger sister, who was in the room, fell onto the floor, holding her stomach as she laughed…as she had never heard such a sneeze from her sister before.

Timeskip

Naruto yawned as he walked into the classroom. The teacher looked up before greeting him, which got a tired answer from Naruto.

"Hn, pathetic. You went to bed late or something, dobe?" Sasuke sneered.

"Hey, I'd like YOU to stay awake for at least a week straight, then work through three weeks' worth of material, Asshole." Naruto snarled back. "The only time I slept in Africa was just after we delivered the supplies to the Refugee camp."

"Hn. You are still weak though." Sasuke continued.

Everyone from Konoha froze when he made that comment. Naruto meanwhile just smirked.

"Thank you for saying that, because I have just sent a recording of your own words to Kakashi-sensei…I wonder what will happen when he realizes that his own pupil does not keep himself within regulations concerning discriminatory actions, vocal or physical, towards a fellow operative." Naruto said, holding up his Phone and replaying Sasuke's own words from earlier.

Kiba began laughing his ass off, only to be silenced by a glare from Sasuke, who began plotting revenge against Naruto…

"Anyway, let's continue on with were we ended off yesterday with…" the teacher began, and lost Naruto at this point as he focused to stay awake.

Once school was over, he immediately went home after Mari and basically every other Public Morals Committee member told him "Go Home, Go Rest, Go Sleep.", in that order, in the exact same tone, at the same time. And Mari, having heard about what happened at the start of class, decided to allocate half of the available Public Morals Committee members to make sure that a) nobody tries attacking him on the way, b) he doesn't fall asleep on the way, and c) that he actually goes to sleep when he gets home…with the use of sleeping magic if need be.

Fortunately in the end they didn't need to use magic to get him to sleep…but they DID drag his sleeping body into his house when he fell asleep midstride at the exact moment he walked through the gate.

"What does this guy eat?" one of the carriers asked. "He weighs a ton!"

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't like the answer." Tatsuya answered from the other side of Naruto.

"Says who?" the second guy said. "Go on then, try us."

"Well, in one sitting, Naruto-san is capable of consuming at least 30 portions of Cup Ramen." Tatsuya said in his usual stoic tone.

The others looked at him as though he had just grown a second head.

When one of them called him on the Bullshit, Tatsuya, after helping getting Naruto into bed, led them to the Kitchen and opened all the cupboards, only two of which were NOT filled with Instant Ramen cups…and the Rubbish Bin was filled with stacks of 25 to 30 empty Ramen cups.

The others all had exactly one thing to say about this:

"Where the hell does he put all that food?"

Timeskip

Things gradually returned to normal. Naruto went on with his duties with the Public Morals Committee, Sasuke was still planning on how to get back at Naruto and Ino dating her way through half the boys in their class.

If there is one thing that was different, it was that Hinata and Naruto spent quite a lot of their time together, to a point where she applied for a position in the Public Morals Committee just so she could spend more time with him…which he found odd to be honest…at least until he remembered that he told her to give him a chance…

 _'Great…I may have made things a bit too complicated…'_ he thought.

Fortunately she was assigned an office duty, primarily with logging issues and basically being Mari's secretary. Hinata pouted at that, but agreed. At least now she'd be relatively safe in case Mt. Sasuke erupted again.

That being said, she didn't spend all of her time with Naruto, though there is a bit of a unspoken competition going on between her and Ino as to who would complete their current task first, Ino with dating (and dumping) her way through all of the boys in their grade and Hinata with getting Naruto to date her.

Or something like that.

In other words, it was who would get at Naruto first.

However that would have to wait, for the trials for the Nine Schools Competition were starting.

At the end, Naruto had been chosen as one of the participants, as was Sasuke. Fortunately neither of them were in the same competitions.

Naruto was grouped into the 1st year males' group for Speed shooting due to his confirmed experience with wielding a rifle and other firearms as well as Ice Pillar Break for reasons he would not reveal just yet.

Sasuke on the other hand was grouped into the most popular event: Monolith Code, together with Morisaki Shun…when those two met, they immediately hit it of as friends…and gave Naruto one more reason to dislike both of them. Anyway, the two of them were part of the 4 Man team that would take part in the event. **(2)**

Tatsuya was roped in for the tech group…the only people surprised here were first course students. The group of girls whom he had been assigned to as a CAD engineer mostly dissed him, until Honoka and Shizuku commented that Tatsuya could probably give them CADs that were upgrades, even if the hardware were downgraded…which he proved to those that weren't convinced…again…

To absolutely nobody's surprise Miyuki was entered for quite a number of the competitions, with her mastery of Ice magic, earning her the nickname of "Ice Princess", not reaching the rank of Ice-Queen purely because she doesn't act like the cold-hearted bitch that is usually associated with that particular title.

Shikamaru, for once, was actually looking forward to the competition he had been assigned to: Shogi. The only issue was that the contestants had to move the pieces using magic, but he probably had a trick up his sleeve for that.

On a side note, Naruto requested that the engineer assigned to him be none other than Tatsuya, much to the shock and horror of the bunch of female engineers who had crowded around him.

Everyone began training for their respective tournaments…well, most of them.

A day after the members were assigned a position, just as Naruto left the Public Morals Committee room, he was approached by a nervous and somewhat flustered Hinata, with a bunch of girls poking their heads around a corner on both sides of the corridor…Naruto recognized most of them as members of his secret fanclub.

"Uhm…N-Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Yes…can I help you, Hinata-san?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm…there is something I'd like to ask of you…" Hinata had to force the words out…and Naruto had an inclination as to what she wanted…she probably wanted to meet Shadow-Fox again.

"Sure. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm…See…Ireallylikeyousopleasegooutwithme…" Hinata sped through the words so fast that Naruto had difficulty keeping up.

"Whoa slow down there…you lost me as please…what was the rest?" Naruto asked. By now even Mari was sticking her head out of the room, with Mayumi and Azusa following suit.

Hinata turned very red indeed, realizing that she had to go through this again.

"I said…please go out with me…" she said, coming close to fainting.

Of course, Naruto's fanclub were like "Don't you dare accept this wench, Naruto-kun. We know more about you than she does…" and "Naruto is mine, bitch. Back off or else…"

On the other hand, Naruto jerked when he the concentrated glares from Mari, Mayumi and Azusa on his back, together with the words 'accept her or else…'. Looking behind him, he swore he saw the same aura around the three girls as when he frequently saw his mother in an argument and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Uhm…Sure. However, I won't be able to do anything until after the upcoming Competition." he asked, feeling the glares on his back disappear whilst the pressure from his Fanclub grew exponentially.

He also swore he heard Mayumi mutter 'Fucking Finally' under her breath…what was that about?

For the Fanclub…War had just been declared…war between them and Hinata. If only they knew that Hinata had some powerful allies…

The next day whilst Naruto was eating with the Konoha group. Hinata had invited him to sit with them, much to Sasuke's Ire and Ino's resignation…here was ONE hot guy whom she couldn't test now…and she was saddened but accepted her loss in the competition with Hinata.

Naruto was busy putting some sauce on his chips when one of the girls of his Fanclub came up to the table and loudly proclaimed "Hyuuga-san is not good enough for someone like you, Naruto-sama. You should rather go out with an elite like myself, or…" she was shut up when Naruto shoved a chip drenched in Indian standards extra extra extra hot tabasco.

"Shut up." Naruto told her whilst her face went tomato red and she started sweating buckets due to the spicy taste. "Hinata-san is far more 'elite' than you."

"'An elite' she says…" Kiba said out loud. "Sakura…she reminds me of you back in middle school."

Naruto turned his head at that.

"Really now?" he asked, interested. The other students in the mess hall felt sorry for the girl for Naruto's brutal rejection.

And Naruto's conversation with Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Temari became the first step of forming a new friendship between Naruto and the Konoha group.

The only hiccup was when Temari sent him a glare for asking Shikamaru what had happened to make him stay away from redheads **(cough*Tayuya*cough)**.

Shikamaru's answer was far more to the point: "Redheads are the most troublesome species of female in existence."

"What would you do if I told you my mother is a redhead?" Naruto asked, surprising many in the group.

"Then I'd say you have a very troublesome mother." Shikamaru said.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that, remembering that his Mother's pofile has a 'Flee on Sight' lable on it…then again…so does his.

Pity that there are no terrorists that read the profiles…it would make missions so much easier…

"So, Naruto-san." Ino asked. "When are you transferring to Red Spiral?"

"Probably at the end of the year." Naruto answered, shrugging. "I could go there now since the paperwork has been approved, however my mother wants me to finish the year first before we see what happens next."

"Who is you mother exactly?" Kiba asked.

"Unfortunately, that information is highly classified. I'd risk expulsion from my clan if I reveal it." Naruto said. "And before you ask, yes, I am from a clan. I believe you already know that Red Spiral is both run and supplied by the Uzumaki Clan."

"Then your mother is a high ranking official in the clan…makes sense." Shikamaru said. "One more reason to stay away from Red Spiral…too many troublesome redheads."

"But here you have troublesome blondes." Naruto said, imitating Shikamaru's voice and tone perfectly, making everyone at the table laugh.

Of to the side, a single fangirl of Naruto's was trying not to scream as her mouth burned…

 **(1): I leave the swearwords up to your imagination…**

 **(2): I know Monolith Code if fought with 3-man teams in Canon…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So, the Nine schools competition is just around the corner, though this time there will be a few changes.**

 **And Hinata has made her move and asked Naruto out on a Date…which won't happen until after the Competition.**

 **Naruto and the Konoha group has finally started making amends and are becoming friends…and speaking of Konoha…Ino will have a rather…interesting event during the competition. #EvilLaugh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings all.**

 **Firstly, I'd like to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. The reason is that whilst writing it, we were moved to stage 4 load shedding here in South Africa, making the electricity supply completely unreliable. I simply gave up on rewriting the complete chapter after my computer crashed each time a blackout occurred, making me loose huge chunks of the chapter, if not the entire thing itself. Once I had to replace the entire chapter because the file got corrupted when it was in the middle of saving when a power failure happened (That is just my speculation. I don't know what happened exactly).**

 **So last time we ended off with the 9 schools competition being just around the corner…and I must say some of you people on the comments were pretty harsh…I'll give you guys lengthy responses just now.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Sorry mate, not happening. The closest those two will go is good friends.

 **Anko4Life:** Glad you like it. And I hope that I will continue to fill your day with laughter.

 **Ryujomaru15:** Thanks for the like and hopefully you won't have to wait too long.

 **Der Erde:** Firstly, I'd like to ask if your profile name is German for 'The Earth'. Yes, I am a fast reader. I never said anything about depth, just content. And I admit that at that time I hadn't come across 'Ornstein the Dragon Slayer's' stories yet.  
As for the stories that are done/completed, the ratio between stories placed on Hiatus to stories actually completed is growing because people don't really give credit to the works of others, which is done by feedback in reviews or more private conversations done via PM traffic. I do not know if you are an author of Fanfiction, but I will tell you this, and many other authors will agree with me here: Feedback, both constructive and destructive, is what teaches you to write good stories and continue writing.  
And Yes, I agree with you on the criteria not being mentioned, simply because I have my own tastes and If I write my criteria down, I believe that I may just set a base for others to become critiques for other stories. I am my own person with my own criteria. You are your own person with your own criteria. The same is said for each and every person out there. Stories that I find crap can actually be favs for other people, and vica versa.

 **richard2000:** As for the conservative part…I just removed that to crack the stiff nature of wizards compared to canon. I tried to make the student appear more like ordinary humans instead of stoic golems who spend the majority of their time studying magical sequences.  
Also, Ino is a troublemaker, something that her clan accepts because she is also a prodigy. Now, I couldn't really go and give her the gossiping trait, so I gave her a troublesome trait instead (And now the Nara clan is grumbling). That being said, she doesn't technically have sex with every guy she dates…I believe I have said that she knocks them out after giving head once.

 **giacomoX:** Thanks.

 **On with the story…**

 **Chapter 6: How not to use Magic**

The days went by and it was finally time to go to the venue for the competition, a large sporting facility specifically designed for the 9 schools competition and any competition like it.

The only issues Naruto had with the transport…is that he was assigned a seat next to Sasuke and Morisaki. Upon hearing this he requested that he follow the bus in his vehicle, a magic driven motorcycle.

This was denied immediately as Naruto was part of the team and as such needed to drive just like the rest of them.

This was two days before they actually left…and when the person in charge of the seating arrangements walked into his office the next day he found out that it was filled with balloons and he didn't notice the polystyrene cups filled with water covering the floor until he stepped on them.

Naruto sighed, leaning his head against the headrest. At least he managed to get the seat at the window with Morisaki next to him. Between Morisaki and Sasuke, Naruto knew that he and Morisaki could at least work together, as they had done numerous times during Public Morals shifts…and the two of them held a grudging respect for each other's skills.

Thinking back at the events in the last week, he couldn't help but smile at some of the events that had happened.

The first being that Hinata and he had come close to kissing, at one stage, only for his fanclub to interrupt them, prompting Hinata, with the aid of Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura and surprisingly even Shikamaru and Temari to declare war on the 20 or so girls in the secret fanclub. It used to be 21 or so, but there was one unfortunate girl who got a mouthful of Indian Grade extra extra extra hot tabasco, and she was still in rehab because she basically lost all the nerves in her mouth.

The opening 'battle'…Naruto had to supress a laugh at the memory of that…the usually meek and shy Hinata basically dragged Naruto out in front of the group and after stating that she had booked a date with him after the upcoming competition, she kissed his cheek, which was dangerously close to his lips. Of course, her cheeks lit up like a light bulb, especially when Naruto confirmed her words.

Add to this, their friends were like "And don't you bitches dare go and try to separate these two."

To this the fanclub were all "Oh, it's on now!"

The next day the mages who were to partake in the competitions had free in order to train…and Naruto found it near impossible to leave his own house because the fangirls were standing outside of his gate, shouting at him if he'd like them to accompany him to school. Eventually he had to get Mari's permission to have someone pick him up with an armoured vehicle…the girls were that desperate…

In retaliation, Naruto, with help from Hinata and the others, used epoxy to glue the girl's door shut during the night. Naruto wanted to also glue the windows, but Hinata thought that that would be too mean.

The next day she regretted talking Naruto out of it as the girls were shouting out in the halls about Hinata forcing herself onto Naruto…well, everyone could tell that they were the ones with the issues and thanked whoever it was that used a fire spell and activated the emergency fire suppression system.

Well, the 'war' went on, continually escalating until even the teachers began joining in on the betting polls as to who will win…though most of them were betting against the fanclub.

Mari, out of curiosity, wanted to see if Hinata and Naruto could work alone in the office without trying anything, set them up to do the inventory check on the available gear in the Public Morals Committee offices. She and Chiyoda Kanon later found the two of them sleeping on the couch, with Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. On the table there was a stack of papers, all of which had been worked through.

Mari in all honesty later confessed her surprise at the sight as she had expected them to start cuddling the moment she closed the door.

Anyhow, it was clear as day to basically everyone in school that Hinata and Naruto truly cared for each other, but wouldn't let their feeling for each other take priority over their duties.

And then there was the training itself. Naruto, being a merc, had more trouble than most of the other participants, in that he had to consciously hold back on the speed at which he aimed and shot the magic spells in order not to overload the competition CADs. Eventually Tatsumi gave him a Rifle CAD that had a buffer in it.

Aside from that, nobody had any issues with leaving the speed shooting to him. Heck, most of them started calling him the 'Male Elfin Sniper' because he was literally out-sniping some of the teachers. Of course, those that called him that ended up with a 'Kick me, I am an idiot' page stuck to their backs without realizing it.

Naruto was woken from his rest when someone screamed, and looking around, his gaze followed that of several fingers being pointed out of the window. He then watched as Kanon and a few others cast different magics to try and stop the burning car that was on course with their bus and was about to call out at them not to act so rash, only for Mari to beat him too it. He then felt a pulse of psions rush past and destroy the magical constructs of all three students, allowing Miyuki to use extinguish the flames and Juumonji and Suzune to stop the car, with Suzune decelerating the vehicle and Juumonji stopping the car flat with his Phalanx magic. Talk about extreme deceleration.

"Just another day in the office." Naruto commented.

"For once I agree with you there, Dobe." Sasuke agreed, with Morisaki looking between the two as though they were crazy.

"Part of being a merc, mate." Naruto said, imitating the voice and accent from Captain Price from those Call of Duty: Modern Warfare series of games that have been revamped and turned into VR games a few decades ago. **(1)**

That evening

All the competitors from the different schools were gathered in a huge hall, mainly staying in groups comprising of their respective schools. All except for Naruto and Tatsuya, who were standing alone in different areas of the hall.

And while Tatsuya had to deal with criticism from his friends about being way to overprotective of Miyuki and therefore making others wary of approaching him…

"Ne, ne, that blonde guy there is sooo hot…"

Naruto had his own set of problems in the form of girls checking him out…where was Hinata when he needed her? Her glare would be enough to drive off all but the most stubborn of fangirls *cough*hisfanclub*cough*.

"I know right."

"Does anyone know who he is?"

He sighed…he was literally hearing the same conversation from at least 4 or 5 different groups of girls.

"Sorry, I don't."

"Then how about we invite him over…"

In short, Naruto got swarmed by girls from 6 different schools, all of whom wanted to get his phone number…and almost beginning to fight amongst each of their respective schools as to which ones of them get his number first.

"Since when were you this popular, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she, Ino and Sakura approached the group, each holding a glass of wine/champagne. She didn't not look happy at the situation Naruto was in.

"How should I know, Hinata-chan." Naruto responded. "Maybe I should call Shadow-Fox and have him scare the crap out of them."

Several of Naruto's new fangirls turned pale…

"Ha. You call Shadow-Fox? That is a good one."

…and as always there was one who thought he was bluffing.

"You should probably know that he is joining Red Spiral PMC at the end of the year." Ino said.

"Say WHAT?" the girls asked.

"Meaning he is out of your league." Sakura said.

"You are just saying that because you want to have this hunk for yourself." One of the girls said.

"That's right. If he is out of our league, then he is out of yours as well, bitch." Another one said.

They shut up when Hinata, Sakura and Ino showed them their Mercenary ID's.

Meanwhile quite the number of guys were looking a bit green at the sight of Naruto being surrounded by girls, though many sighed in relief after what happened next.

"Naruto." The girls, Naruto and some of the guys within hearing range turned to see a tall man with spiky silver hair and a face mask approaching.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata said.

"I see you have been doing well. Your parents would be proud." Kakashi gave him an eye-smile whilst indicating the girls still surrounding Naruto.

"You wish." Naruto countered, making his way through the mass of girls towards Kakashi. "What are you even doing here? Another Op?"

"Nope. Just part of the added security detail for the upcoming competitions." Kakashi said.

"Then why are you dressed like this?" Ino asked, indicating his white tuxedo. It looked at though he was going to a White Tie event.

"I am only starting my shift tomorrow. Until then, 'Kage' told me to enjoy my time and meet up with Naruto." Kakashi said. "Speaking of which, 'Kage' wants me to tell you to give the other contestants a chance."

"That will depend on how competent they are." Naruto countered. Several of the boys gained a tick-mark at the comment…at least the ones who weren't from 1st high.

"Oh well, enjoy the company of the ladies then." Kakashi said, smirking under his mask.

"The only lady I need the company off is this one here." Naruto said, walking up to and standing next to Hinata.

(This is when the males all sigh in relief. They just learned that Naruto wouldn't take the chicks they were chasing after in school…)

"This would also conclude that bet we made a few years ago, old man." Naruto added as he and Hinata held hands.

Kakashi froze, remembering that one bet he had with Naruto the last time he had actually trained him…

 _Flashback_

 _"Well, Naruto, that concludes your training." Kakashi said, panting. Inwardly he was cursing Kushina and his sensei for spawning such a monster._

 _"Oh come on, old man. You can't be that tired yet. We only ran 40 kilometres." Naruto said. "At this rate I will find a girlfriend before you do."_

 _Kakashi twitched at the old man comment._

 _"I am only in my early 30's, thank you very much. And how about this. If I find a girl before you do, then you have to change your callsign to Inu-kun." Kakashi said._

 _"Ok. But if I win, I get to call you Old Man for the rest of your life." Naruto countered._

 _Nodding, the two of them shook hands on it._

 _End Flashback_

 _'I should never have made that bet with him…'_ Kakashi thought. _'He has the same luck with anything that his mother has…damn Uzumaki clan…'_

Moments later the lights went off and Kudou Retsu, the strongest Magician alive, held a speech on the proper usage of Magic which came down to: It is not what magic you have, it is how you use it.

And in the darkness, Naruto and Hinata disappeared from their position and reappearing somewhere with fewer girls. Not that difficult considering that many girls are at their old location.

Timeskip

The first half of the tournament went well for first high until Mari was involved in a crash during the surfing competition. Tatsuya was one of the first people on the scene and barely gazed at her before coming up with a pretty damn accurate diagnosis.

That same night he invited Naruto to discuss his theory…one that neither he nor Naruto were sure of at the end of his theory.

This was not an accident. This was sabotage from a third party. The only question was who was involved.

Apart from that, the female participants from 1st high aced most of their competitions whilst the males won about half theirs.

The biggest event without a doubt was when Mayumi took to the stage for Speed Shooting, where she completely recked each and every one of her opponents.

Kakashi, who had been watching, wondered if he should have held his mouth when he told Naruto to hold back…

 _'That Mayumi…in terms of accuracy and speed, she'd be able to keep up with me…'_ he thought, wondering just what the current generation of people was truly capable of.

One day, whilst Naruto was watching Mayumi thrash her opponent during some form of shooting tennis, he felt his phone vibrating. Taking it out, he just looked at the first 2 letters of the message title before pocketing the phone again.

"What was that?" Ino asked. She, Hinata and the rest of the Konoha Group joined him, Tatsuya and his group of friends, and Miyuki.

"Some random company advertising a funeral plan." Naruto said. The others just nodded, though internally Naruto was concerned.

He only had one person in his contacts whose international caller ID used Norse Runes…

 **(1): If you don't know whom I am talking about, then you have been living under a rock…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Now, I would like to make a request for next chapter, where Naruto will take part in Monolith Code…what should his abilities be, other than his muscular and skeletal enhancement magics, I am thinking of the flashbang spell as a distraction, and I am so gonna give him the Rasengan, though a low power version, but what else should I give him?**

 **Things NOT to suggest:**

 **\- Cloning magic. Yes I know that Shadow Clones are Naruto's signature jutsu, but there is no such thing as cloning magic in this anime verse, canon or current fanfic.**

 **…**

 **Things you can suggest, but ones I am unsure of currently:**

 **\- Explosive Magics…I am unsure as of yet about this one. I'll read suggestions, but as of yet I don't know yet.**

 **\- Elemental magics…this sounds more like ancient magic to me and wouldn't really be Naruto's style of fighting, as he is trained as a spec Op/Black Op operative.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all.**

 **Before I begin, I would like to say 'Happy Easter, everyone!'**

 **So Last time the 'School Olympics', if I can call them that, began, with the basic rundown of the beginning of the older classes. Also, I rushed things towards the end.**

 **I bow my head in apology for that, but as I stated, we are suffering from load shedding.**

 **I also learnt that most of you don't know what Load Shedding is.  
No, it isn't going to the toilet and taking a shit.  
Load Shedding is when the countries electrical power supply is far less than demand and therefore the suppliers need to shut down power to various districts in order to not only provide power to other areas, but also recharge their capacitors. This is due to various reasons, though mainly because our main electrical supplying company isn't maintaining our power stations and one thing leads to another, resulting in us having to replace almost half of our Sub stations due to fires and whatnot…(I could continue on for another page)  
For those of you who don't understand, here is the short version: we have no electricity.**

 **!Please Read!**

 **This will be the last chapter during which you can send me ideas on magics that Naruto has at his disposal during the Monolith Code, apart from the low powered Rasengan.**

 **On that note, may I remind you that if you have an account, you can PM me with queries or just because you wish to remain anonymous.**

 **Also, I myself keep getting mixed up whether it is Great Asian Alliance or Great Asian Union (GAU), so I just went "screw it" and will refer to the group as either the Great Asian Alliance or the GAU…I don't give a damn anymore…**

 **Also, the timing is probably way off, to please don't flame me.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Now: Naruto's Power options**

 **The most common idea given by you** **G** **uys and** **G** **irls (GG, lol) is an advanced Illusion spells and some form of Ancient Magic, with one odd person who wishes to remain anonymous requesting that Naruto go all B-rank Firepower on everyone's asses…friendly fire included.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Silvdra-zero:** That…is quite a list you have compiled there. Thanks for the suggestions and we'll see if I will implement it.

 **owenbus4:** Shadow Element…the way you describe it, it sounds like the Nara clans shadow manipulation techniques…  
Explosion Magic would be expected, though you make a good point on the various uses.  
I already have an Idea for Naruto's Strategic Class spell, so don't worry about it.

 **Bj:** Well, sorry for making this a NaruHina, but remember that for me, this is the first NaruHina I am writing. Still, I get where you are coming from. And just FYI, I am not planning any other NaruHina's any time soon.

 **Anko4Life:** Any Magic you say…Well, does the crap I gave him in this chapter count?

 **dlowe265:** Thanks bro. Sorry the Update took so long.

 **dvd:** Interesting choice, considering that in Canon Naruto absolutely sucked at illusion techniques. Still, it adds a nice twist to the OC-ness.

 **On with the story…**

 **Chapter 7: Rise of the Elven Sniper…and some explosive tendencies**

9 schools competition complex, 1st high car-park, 22h00

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto spoke into the mic connected to his earpiece.

A series of clicks, whistles and static interference disguised what was being said to him.

"Just great." Naruto muttered. "Alright. I'll contact Mother-Hen ASAP with this info."

Another series of noises followed.

"What do you mean with that?" Naruto asked.

The response took up well over a minute and at the end of it, Naruto's eyes widened. Afterwards, whomever Naruto was speaking with cut the link, making Naruto stand there deep in thought.

"You know that you are outside after Curfew, right?" Naruto jumped at the voice. Turning, he lowered his M3 when he saw that it was Mayumi who had spoken, with Jumanji standing behind her.

"Forgive me." Naruto said, holstering the CAD/weapon.

"May I ask whom you were talking to there just now?" Jumanji asked.

"Sorry. That is classified information." Naruto said. "All I can say is that it is one of my contacts outside of Red Spiral…and Konoha."

"And about what?" Mayumi asked, curious as always.

"Again, classified." Naruto sighed. "I am sorry, but I do not have the clearance to have anyone involved in my line of work."

"And just what is your line of work?" Suzune asked, appearing at Mayumi's side.

"Infiltration, Covert Exfiltration and Recon, although I have extensive training in open Combat as well as a medium-long range marksman and sniper role to a lesser extent." Naruto said after thinking over his answer for a bit. He purposefully left out 'Black Ops Operative, Assassination and Pranking King' for a frikken good reason…not to mention the arsenal of military class magic sequences and ancient spells he has at his disposal.

"Sounds like a dark line of work to me." Mayumi said.

Naruto sighed and merely said "It can be."

The hidden message was clear for everyone there.

Later

Naruto sighed as he splashed cold water on his face, trying to clear his head.

The great Asian Alliance was up to something and his mind was working overclocking itself trying to put the pieces together.

First was the attack of retribution during the school's Open Day, then there was the Blanch incident that was happening around the same time. Even Naruto was surprised by the amount of Antinite the extremists had received…

Then there was the series of more recent events, such as the near fatal accident on the highway on the way and the subsequent issues with the CADs during the competitions…

His contact insisted that the Great Asian Alliance was behind it all, or at least have played a hand in the events.

And the reason as to why Naruto's mind was overworking itself? What the Great Asian Alliance had to gain from all this. Sure, the series of events had similarities to their usual M.O., but Naruto had studied their tactics during training.

The GAU, before invading another country, usually sent in saboteur teams to disrupt the countries economy, such as destroying all the power producing capabilities. Next they would send in dozens of Commando squads to perform strategic strikes on high value targets, such as important politicians and army generals/high ranking officers. Lastly, they'd launch a full scale invasion.

And these attacks seem to be solely aimed at the 1st High School. It just didn't make sense to Naruto.

He snapped out of his deep thinking when he heard a knock on the door.

At his response, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru and surprisingly Sasuke entered the room.

"Well, I can definitely say that this visit is unexpected." Naruto commented.

"Mayumi-senpai said that you seemed very troubled just now." Hinata said, sitting down next to him.

"And here I thought that Mayumi could keep her mouth shut…" Naruto sighed again. "To be honest, I just got some troublesome news…" Naruto said, before Shikamaru muttered something about catchphrases.

"Anything we can know about?" Temari asked.

"Well, considering that everyone of us and the others in the Konoha group will one way or another be involved in it, yes." Naruto said. "And Sasuke, I have to ask you to listen to my advice just this once."

Sasuke grunted, but only accepted after hearing Naruto's explanation on what he had learned earlier and how the GAU was linked to recent events.

"If I had to guess, something, or someone, is putting in a virus into our CAD's that has a timed Kill switch or delayed function, undetectable by most means." Naruto ended with the only conclusion he had on the CAD malfunctions. "If you notice anything wrong with your CAD, stop whatever you are doing and cut the prana supply

"If what you said is true, then that is the only possible option." Temari said.

"Perhaps Sensei can help a bit with that." Hinata suggested, before Naruto suddenly drew his M3 and shot a spell at the door.

"Naruto…what…?" Hinata began as Naruto opened the door, revealing a distinctively Chinese looking man in a room service outfit, in a pose that appeared as though he had been trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Sasuke…do you want the honours of getting info out of this guy?" Naruto asked, pointing a thumb at the paralysed yet sweating man. The sweating turned to sweating buckets when Sasuke gave a toothy grin.

Hinata meanwhile went to get Mayumi and Hotel Security.

Next day

"So the spy didn't know anything?" Tatsuya asked Naruto as he finished his programming.

"Not a single damn thing." Naruto said. "It is possible that we are dealing with multiple groups here."

Tatsuya sighed, handing over the rifle-like CAD to Naruto. "On a side Note, go easy on the opposition."

"Why, have you placed bets against me?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"No. Just that both of us know that if you go all out, you could break the CAD in your hands." He commented with a smirk of his own.

The nearby engineers heard the statement and wondered just how much magical power Naruto actually had.

"Didn't you integrate a buffer?" Naruto asked.

"I would have if it weren't against the rules." Tatsuya said.

"Darn…there goes one of my plans." Naruto fake grumbled, though both he and Tatsuya already knew what Naruto was planning to do anyway…

Shortly afterwards

Naruto was standing on the platform next to his competitor, a bloke from 2nd high who apparently had a huge fanbase amongst the crowds.

"You don't mind me asking…" Naruto began, not knowing that the conversation was being broadcast across the arena. "…but just how large is your fanbase?"

"Lost count at 70 chicks." The answer came with a slight leering undertone.

"That many, huh?" Naruto asked, sounding impressed.

"Well, in 2nd High I am known as the second coming of the Elfin Sniper." The guy boasted, inciting cheers from everyone in 2nd high.

"Second coming of the Elfin Sniper, eh?" Naruto said. "Well guess what, I plan to break her record big time."

"Oh, it that a challenge?" his opponent asked.

"If you are up for it." Naruto said, holding up a fist.

Smirking, the opponent returned the gesture. Then they went to their starting positions. The horn went off…

30 seconds later

Naruto was standing there, looking bored whilst his opponent and the crowd stared at him in shock.

The clay pigeons had barely left the launch bays before Naruto shot them out of the air with what looked like Laser Bolts like those seen in the ancient Star Wars Movies. And the speed at which Naruto shot them was phenomenal. Something between 3-4 shots per second.

"I guess this is the limit with a generic CAD such as this, eh?" Naruto muttered, before turning to the other guy. "I can see why you were confident on your skills bro, but I guess I didn't warn you." Naruto said. "I am pretty Badass with a Rifle."

One person…by herself, Hinata began the cheering. First clapping, then shouting…and one Mayumi who pouted at her record being broken by a full half second.

But to be honest, it looked as though Naruto was firing a machine gun rather than a rifle.

And the cheering intensified when Naruto lifted his rifle in a victory pose.

In the crowds

"What a bloody showoff." Sasuke said.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. None of us can shoot that fast." Sakura said.

"I will admit that he can shoot, but he is still a showoff." Sasuke grumbled. "And so is Hinata, now that those two are as good as hooked up."

"My, my…it sounds as though you see Naruto as a friend." Sakura said.

"Over my dead Body!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura just giggled.

Later

Second High was in a depressed state. They had hoped to at least come close to winning the speed shooting, if not outright win it. Heck, they were sure of victory when their top competitor clocked in a few seconds short of the 'Elfin Sniper's' record time of 28 seconds.

Said top contender was soundly defeated in the first round by someone thy had never heard of.

Of course, they filed for foul play, however when he officials checked Naruto's CAD, they found no malicious tampering with it and that everything was within competition specs. Turns out that Naruto had been hiding his true casting speed from his peers and was capable of casting sequences very quickly indeed…what very few people knew, was that Naruto was spamming fake sequences and just flash casting the crap out of the spell.

He laughed when he saw someone actually try to copy the sequence, only to end up setting off a red flashbang type spell, which caught Naruto unaware as the person testing it had above average skill at activating his magic…and it became known to Naruto as the only time when he got caught up in his own prank.

But the ones who were the most interested with Naruto's performance was an old man and people from the 3rd high school, whose competitor came nowhere close to even providing a challenge to him...something that passed them off. They felt that their pride in having an experienced magic combatant was in jeaprody and that they wouldn't get the 1st place in the competition.

Soon, several of the more shady characters in their school began sending Naruto threats, only for the threats to be blocked thanks to Naruto's Spam Filter. Ah, good old tech still works…

That evening, 1st High School hotel

Naruto was consciously feeling his eyebrow twitch at seeing Mayumi congratulate him on being the first of the male competitors to get the first place spot...not because of the words she used, but because she made it sound like it was a world record...she sounded disappointed.

Nearby Hinata was giggling at the scene...until a bunch of girls decided they'd like a piece of Naruto. Oh...this means war!...again.

The girls later found their collective underwear hanging from the ceiling in the Boys changing rooms.

Anyhow, after a bunch of Paparazzi managed to get past 3 levels of security just to interview Naruto, things became really interesting.

Especially after one of the vultures began squeezing Naruto for information on his love life, whilst others wanted to know where he had been until now in order to learn such skills, yet remain under the radar for so long.

Naruto's answer was to make a call…to Red Spiral PMC's daughter company, Shadow Blade…specifically to the AI he had Red Spiral install for situations just like this.

In short, he had a perfect AI imitation of Shadow-Fox scare (read: threaten) the living daylights out of the Paparazzi, whilst he himself was in a discussion with Hinata, mainly the finer details of their Date soon.

And then there was Sasuke who demanded that he be allowed to join Red Spiral, or Quote: "…better yet, make me a Shadow Blade Operative!" End Quote.

To which AI-Shadow-Fox merely responded for him to stop being a Spud, and to get a sense of Humour.

Well, the reporters decided to get out of the danger zone because Mt. Uchiha was erupting.

Next Day

Today was the male freshmen's Ice Pillar break…and Naruto once again surprised everyone…by casting an inferno spell and melting the opponents Ice blocks in the first round, despite the efforts of his opponent.

During the second round, Naruto used a highly complex spell that nearly cost him the match due to how long it took to cast the sequence, though he did manage to save 2 pillars from being destroyed. The spell in question, basically reflect the spells an opponent casts against it at any location the caster wishes it to…basically, Naruto used the spells of his opponent against him.  
The downsides? Well, Naruto needed to remain stationary for a barrier this size to remain stable, and Naruto needed all his concentration to redirect the incoming spells, so if his opponent stopped attacking, there was nothing Naruto could do to attack.  
Luckily, his opponent didn't realize that his own spells were being redirected and just thought that Naruto had put up a normal barrier.

During the Quarter Finals, Naruto returned to his initial plan of just melting the opposing Pillars, though he also set up a barrier to defend his own pillars from the opponents 'High Molecular Oscillation Magic'.

Even though he won't admit to it, Naruto had fun in the semi Finals match…cause he started playing with explosive magic. Oh, the joy of sending shards, shrapnel and chunks of Ice flying in all directions felt pretty refreshing, even though he and his opponent were consequently dodging the pieces of Ice.

And during the Finals, he didn't even give his opponent a chance as he continued to play with explosives…in the form of a barrier protecting his own pillars, whilst he changed the composition of the Molecules inside the Ice Blocks from H2O molecules to Hydrogen and Oxygen…then going all Star Wars Laser Blaster on the blocks with a second CAD.

He came close to being disqualified this time though because he made it hail onto the spectators…with some pieces of hail measuring an inch thick at the smallest point.

Still, he found it so worth it…until Hinata complained that a piece of Ice from his stunt somehow ended up flying down the back of her uniform and made a fuss about it to him.

Another piece of Ice went down Sakura's cleavage…or would have if she had one. Looking to the side, she saw pieces of Ice bounce of Temari and Ino's breasts…

For well-known reasons this pissed her off so much…

Anyway, Naruto was grabbed by Mayumi that evening and given a lecture by several people, including: Hinata (For the aforementioned reason), Mari (Who had just gotten out of Hospital only to nearly return there due to huge Hail), Suzune (Who scolded him for dangerous magic combinations), Asuza (Who ranted about his magic being flashy), Miyuki (For copying her Inferno magic) and several guys, all of whom had gotten Ice into their drinks.

Jumonji kept quiet and was internally applauding Naruto's lateral thinking…and him having the balls to use this technical loophole. The competition committee limited the rank of magic spells, but spells that compliment each other to beyond B-rank are not mentioned in the rules.

Then there was Kakashi who, following the Paparazzi incident was stationed in 1st High's Hotel, was thinking of ways to implement Naruto's Impromptu Hydrogen/Oxygen bomb in real combat…they sure make a cold blast, perfect for desert operations…

 _'I mean, which desert militant wouldn't go an inspect a block of Ice in the middle of nowhere?'_ he thought.

The next few days went by with lesser success on the male freshmen side, with 3rd High taking the cake on most of those competitions.

…until Monolith Code began…

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I have had Assignments to do, load shedding and whatnot…as well as Easter and a Youth Sleepover.**

 **Once again, I wish you all a happy Easter.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **…**

 **#changelog: I know that by the time this gets uploaded, Easter will be over, but I finished this on Sunday, but couldn't find the time to upload it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all I am back.**

 **So last time Naruto got to play around with Fire and Ice…No that wasn't a reference to Game of Thrones (Which I have neither seen nor read FYI, reason being that season 1 jumped between storylines far too much for my taste and I just haven't gotten to watching the rest…) and Sasuke was humiliated by an AI in front of several reporters…do the joys ever end?**

 **So you guys want Naruto to have a mix between Ancient Magic and Illusion for Monoloth Code…alright, I'll see what I can do there. And do my best not to disappoint you.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Silvda-zero:** I think I'll contact you when I am writing future stories when I need an Idea for different powers for my MCs dude…  
Hope this chapter will be just as amusing.

 **dlowe265:** Will do mate.

 **Anko4Life:** Just checking. ;P

 **On with the story…**

 **Chapter 8, Monolith Code vs Naruto…what the hell?**

Tatsuya sat in front of Mayumi, Jumonji and the rest of the 1st High School competition committee, along with the rest of the student council, minus Miyuki.

 _Flashback_

 _"Onii-sama!" Miyuki called out as she saw her brother walk into the tent._

 _"What happened? An Accident?" he asked._

 _"If you could call it an accident…" Miyuki answered uneasily._

 _"Miyuki, this wasn't an accident." Shizuku said. "This time it was definitely foul play."_

 _Whilst those two began a small argument about rash declarations, Tatsuya looked around the room, seeing a television set streaming a live broadcast of the Monolith Code, or more specifically, the pile of rubble that should have been a building…_

 _Putting two and two together, he figured out that 1_ _st_ _High School has again been attacked._

 _"So, how are Morisaki and the other three?" he asked Mayumi._

 _"All four of them, Morisaki-kun, Uchiha-kun and the other two are in critical condition." Mayumi answered. She began explaining what she had seen: the match was set in an urban environment, with the match barely starting before the entire team was subjected to a Battering Ram spell, collapsing the entire building on top of them. Sasuke, having the most practical training, managed to dodge most of the smaller debris, but was unfortunately still caught under the rubble with a broken Leg and arm, as well as a concussion. Not to mention a couple of bruised organs._

 _The others weren't so lucky. All of them had broken or fractured ribs, bruised organs and despite wearing helmets, one of them had a fractured skull. Morisaki also had his arm pop out of the shoulder socket._

 _"They are all in the Hospital and are expected to remain there for at least three days." Mayumi finished._

 _Tatsuya commented on the danger of using Battering Ram inside a building, with Shizuku commenting that they got blitzed right after the match started, which either meant that someone had studied them before the horn rang, or one of them set of the spell themselves, or someone was interfering with the Competition._

 _Mayumi, upon hearing that, decided to have a one on one conversation with Tatsuya about this, making Miyuki's eyebrow twitch slightly due to the tone of voice she used, but she listened to the small part of her brain that wasn't all Bro-con, and let them speak._

 _Shortly afterwards_

 _Tatsuya explained to Mayumi the reasons behind his theories and why two of them wouldn't work._

 _The first being that had the opposite team studied them before the match began, then they'd be criticised for breaking the rules and not being at their start point._

 _The second was that only a suicidal Mage would dare use a Battering Ram spell inside a building, and none of the contestants were suicidal. Heck, he doubted that anyone other than Sasuke had that spell in their repertoire, and even then it is unlikely that Sasuke had it because he specialized more in Thermal and Electrical type magic._

 _He then revealed to Mayumi about the attempted infiltration attempt he and Mikihiko stopped, and why he kept quiet about it._

 _He also told her about what he had found out about the group behind the infiltration attempt, stating that it was a criminal ring based in Hong Kong._

 _Mayumi then told him that she'd like to speak with him later in the evening._

 _Flashback end_

"So why me?" Tatsuya asked.

"As we've said, you probably have the greatest combat potential amongst the 1st years we have." Jumonji said.

"Yet, you have forgotten that Naruto-san is an experienced veteran with Combat scenarios." Tatsuya countered. There was no way he was going to join the Monolith Code Team without a pretty damn good reason. Too troublesome (and he felt someone cursing him there).

"Naruto-kun has already participated in the max number of events, as per our own rules." Mayumi said. A few of the schools, including 1st High, had rules in place that prevent members from participating in more than 2 events, primarily so that numerous students have the chance to shine. These rules were unofficial and were more of a formality than anything else.

"I am not officially pert of the participants team, being a member of the technical staff." Tatsuya said. "Besides, I thought we weren't allowed to change the composition of the teams for Monolith Code."

"In light of the current situation, the Competition Committee has given us some exceptions to the rules." Mayumi clarified, holding up the official document she had gotten from said committee.

Jumonji sighed, before giving Tatsuya a 'Reason you suck right now' speech, followed by a 'You were one of the 22 members chosen from 200' speech, and concluding with a 'our leader has chosen you to be a representative' speech and a 'do what you are told or else' speech.

Tatsuya sighed, before asked who the other members of the team would be.

"You can decide that for yourself." Jumonji said.

"Huh?!" Tatsuya was not expecting that.

"We'll leave the selection of the other team members up to you." Jomonji clarified. "If you need time, then come back here in an hour.

"No, there is no need for that. But I am not sure if two of them will agree." Tatsuya said.

"We'll be here to convince them if need be." Jumonji said.

Tatsuya smirked. "Even if the members are either from outside the team or already have been in two events?"

Mayumi had the most extensive expression of surprise and shock. "I don't think that would be…"

"It's alright, we have already made enough exceptions for this." Jumonji said, interrupting Mayumi. "One or Two more won't make much of a difference."

"Then my picks are Yoshida Mikihiko of 1-E, Saijo Leonhard, also of 1-E, and Uzumaki Naruto of 1-A."

Hattori voiced his objections, but was silenced halfway through by Suzune, while Mari asked, "Tatsuya-kun, would you mind telling us the reason why you chose those three?"

"Of course not." Tatsuya said, looking at everyone else in the room. "The biggest reason is that I've hardly watched any of the men's matches or practice sessions. I have no idea of their specialities or characteristics. The match is tomorrow. If I were to research them from scratch, there wouldn't be enough time for strategizing or fine-tuning."

"And you feel you're familiar enough with those particular three?" Mari asked.

"Yes. Not only are Yoshida and Saijo my classmates, I also know them well. And as I have said, Naruto-san is a combat veteran. And as you know, we already consider each other to be friends, isn't that right, Miss. I-am-still-not-Naruto's-Friend?" Tatsuya asked, making Mari blush as she remembered that particular event back in the first semester.

Mayumi giggled, remembering the rant she received from Mari…

"You make a valid point there." Mari admitted after having clamed down and thought about Tatsuya's words. Then she smirked. "And what is the non-biggest reason?"

"Their individual skills. Yoshida is a practitioner of ancient spirit magic. Saijo can spam his 'Panzer' Spell like nobody's business, resulting in a tanky figure that even I doubt I'd be able to defeat, and even I don't know where to begin with Naruto-san…he has an arsenal of spells so large that he could literally Solo most of the other teams." Tatsuya said. "I mean, he is set to join 'Red Spiral' soon, isn't he?"

"Overkill much!" Kirihara muttered. "The opposing teams are lucky that in Monolith code they are only allowed to fight with magic spells or object affected by magic."

"Why are you saying that?" Jumonji asked.

"I once made the mistake of sparring against Naruto-san, and telling him not to hold back. I still don't know what hit me, whether it was his knee, foot, fist, elbow or head, but next thing I remember was waking up in the nurses office with a concussion." He explained.

"Sounds like he still held back." Tatsuya said.

"Sounds like you want him to do all the fighting while you and the others sit back and relax." Mayumi said to Tatsuya.

"That's what I would do." Kirihara muttered. Tatsuya just smirked.

Later, Tatsuya's room

"Say, Tatsuya, are you being Serious?" Leo asked.

"I'll be calibrating your CAD. Just accept it." Tatsuya said. "No use griping about something that's already been decided."

Mikihiko sighed. "Got it, Tatsuya."

"Whatever…I guess we're gonna have to kick some butt!" Leo said, making Erica and Mizuki look at each other. Hinata just sighed.

"So, Yoshida-kun will act as a scout with his spirits, Leonhard-kun will protect the base and tank anything that is sent his way, and the two of us, what, cause a ruckus?" Naruto asked.

"Something like that." Tatsuya said before giving Leo a briefcase. Naruto couldn't help but smirk…and suddenly Hinata felt very sorry for whomever this team is meeting during their first match…and the other matches as well…

Next day

Several people from the other schools were surprised when out onto the stage walked three contestants they had never seen before, together with the dude who completely wrecked them in Speed Shooting and Pillar Break and were about to voice their outrage when the chairman of the Competition Committee announced that due to the circumstances, they allowed these exceptions to occur.

And of course, whilst most people were concentrating on Naruto, who acted as though nothing had happened, there were 3 students from 3rd High who were studying Naruto.

Ichijou Masaki and Kichijouji 'Jiouji' Shinkurou were studying Tatsuya because they felt that he was more than he let on, whilst the third person, a male a year younger than the other 1st years with red hair and a red Kanji Tattoo over his left eye, smirked, remembering a little bet he made with Naruto years ago when they did an Operation together…Gaara felt a little bad because he had heard from his older sister Temari that Naruto was participating, but felt saddened that he wasn't in Monolith Code.

The match started with Tatsuya racing ahead and engaging the person who was guarding the Monolith, casting a disorientation spell on him before running past him and destroying his CAD with Gram Demolition when the slightly disorientated guy cast a spell at his back.

Back at 1st High's Monolith, Leo was standing guard with his floating sword out. The opposing vanguard arrived and was about to shoot a spell at Leo, who swung the sword and began beating the crap out of the unfortunate guy…from 15 meters away.

As the pieces of the floating sword reconnected, Leo looked at the device and nodded in satisfaction, smug face clear on the TV screen for all to see. Erica muttered something about him being an idiot… whilst everyone else who knew just sweat-dropped.

On the left flank, Mikihiko was using his spirits to give his opponent one heck of a migraine, making the poor dude hear an amplified sound akin to that of Cicadas, together with filling the area with mist and adding a light confusion into the mix…Mikihiko suddenly thought that Naruto had rubbed off on him with overkill…

On the other flank…the spectators didn't know what to make of this…dozens of Naruto's were standing around the opponent who was casting spell after spell to no effect.

What the spectators could see and the poor guy didn't know, was that Naruto was less than 10 meters away from him, dozing off on a branch in a tree, periodically activating his CAD and spawning more of his clones, before dozing off again.

The poor guy eventually realized that the clones he saw were illusions and began searching for the real Naruto…who stretched a bit and then cast a sleeping spell on the guy…then went back to sleep.

The match ended with 1st High eliminating the opposition.

Masaki and Jiouji commented on the abilities of Tatsuya and Leo, because all they saw of Yoshida and Naruto was the one just standing near his opponent and couldn't understand what was happening, though they had some suspicions, and the other was outright toying with his opponent…and not taking this event seriously…

Jiourji commented that Tatsuya was combat-tested and whilst his spells weren't that powerful, he made good use of them, even saying that they'd need to be more careful of his actual combat abilities than of his magic.

He also added that Saijo's device seemed to have a maximum range of 15 to 20 meters, and could change the position of the sword attachment at will, making him a difficult opponent in close quarters, though he appeared not to have much in the way of ranged capabilities.

He theorised that Yoshida layered the area with long lasting AoE Spells as a trap.

And again…he said that Naruto wasn't taking this seriously…

Gaara told them that it takes more than a few weaklings to make Naruto serious.

Meanwhile the spectators from 1st High School were cheering, though mainly for the action they saw from Leo.

Miyuki was being congratulated on Tatsuya's victory…whilst Hinata was being told that she is going to be dating an Idiot, much to her embarrassment.

Later that day, during the second match, Tatsuya and Mikihiko tag teaming, with Tatsuya summoning a floating spirit that Mikihiko had given him. Mikihiko took control of the small spirit, and scouted out the location of the Monolith.

After having gotten the location details from Mikihiko, Tatsuya ran over to the corner of the room he was in nearest and shot a specific spell to open the Monolith, moments before one of the opposing mages burst through the door nearby. Tatsuya was forced to make a run for it as the guy sent wind blades his way.

Mikihiko meanwhile, still in control of the 'recon' spirit, arrived at one of the input locations and after confirming he could clearly see the symbols on the screen of the Monoloth, began typing on the keyboard on his arm.

Leo meanwhile was once again on guard duty and was once again using his floating sword to painful effect…

And then there was Naruto. He was still using his Illusion Magic, though this time instead of making clones of himself, he conjured numerous apparitions of New Kama society people…  
When Naruto began playing custom made recordings over a loudspeaker, it became too much for his opponent…the dude RAN! With the Illusions following him.

Up in the stands, each and every student had the same thought: _'That guy is EVIL!'_

And Hinata was put under more pressure due to this…and she was beginning to doubt her relationship…should she really love a madman?

Fortunately for the poor soul, the match ended soon and Naruto dispelled the illusions…and then walked away whistling innocently.

Outside of the stadium

Kakashi shook his head after what he had seen on the screen.

"Yare, yare…Naruto still can't help but mentally toy with his opponents." He muttered. "He is so much like his Mother in that regard…it is actually scary."

"You sound like you know his mother." One of the men under his command commented.

"I probably know her better than anyone in Konoha…her Husband, Naruto's Father, was my instructor before his demise." Kakashi said. "Kushina nee-san took over my training for a few months until I graduated…God I do not miss those days…"

"If you don't like her that much, why does it sound like you have so much respect for her?" the man asked.

"Oh, she was like a Mother to me whilst I was still in training, but her training methods are spartan to the extreme…she made the hardest 'Drill Sergeant from Hell' we had cry tears of fear after just one week of training." Kakashi muttered.

"Why do I get the feeling that explains so much about Naruto?" the man asked.

"Beats me." Kakashi commented.

That evening

Naruto and Hinata were in the dining hall, talking…yeah right…more like Hinata asking why Naruto did those horrible things to his opponents.

Naruto sighed at the question. "Before you go out and take a leap here, did you know that my Father was Kakashi-sensei's Instructor?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's eyes widened at the news.

"One of the dozens of philosophies my dad taught him was that if you could win a fight without shooting a bullet or harming another person, then things will turn out alright." Naruto continued. "Most of the things that happened during the two matches was nothing other than tricks of the eyes. Illusions without physical form."

"But why use that tactic during the second match?" Hinata asked.

"Oh please, those were D-rank illusions…they didn't even have a shadow. By then Everyone knew that I was packing Illusions, and the dude didn't even check if there was a shadow being cast by the illusions…" Naruto said, waving off her concern, yet speaking loud enough that everyone listening in could hear as well. "I could have pulled of a lot more realistic illusions if I wanted to, but refrained from it due to the possibility of mental trauma occurring."

Hinata and pretty much everyone else looked at him in shock.

"What?" Naruto asked, noticing all the stares.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Next time The Monolith Code will continue.**

 **For the third Battle…well, I'll only say that Naruto will use Illusions there as well…but not in what manner. #EvilLaugh**

 **But he will have a different loadout for the finals, so be prepared.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **R &R plz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone.**

 **So last time, Naruto became a pseudo sadist with his Illusion magic…and from what I gathered from you guys, you all had a laugh.**

 **This chapter, Naruto will chuck the illusion magic away for something a little more…destructive.**

 **Ok, ok…a lot more destructive…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **dlowe265:** Will do.

 **Silvdra-zero:** Hehe. Somehow I knew that people would like the trolling Naruto to be in the story somewhere.

 **On with the story…**

 **Chapter 9: You have got to be kidding me…**

Usually the 9 Schools competition Committee could cater for each and every one of the attending guests…not this time.

The final round of Monolith Code this year was different…in that there wasn't enough seats for all the officials and students that came to watch, so projectors and alternate viewing methods had to be put in place for those who couldn't find seats.

Meanwhile, in their changing rooms, the two teams were discussing tactics…or rather most of their members were…

With 3rd High

Gaara was sitting to the side, prepping a device that he would need during the Monolith Code Finals. He had convinced the others to let him deal with Naruto since he knew him better than most people did, claiming to be a childhood friend of his. Masaki and Jiourji relented, saying that unless Naruto and Tatsuya worked together, they'd allow him the fight.

Jiourji, Masaki and that other guy **(1)** meanwhile were discussing how to deal with the main known threat: Tatsuya.

Masaki volunteered to take him on, being the most combat orientated of the three of them whilst Jiourji would use his invisible bullet to snipe the others.

That left the other guy to guard the Monolith, something he was ok with doing as that was what he had been doing up until now anyway.

Meanwhile, with Tatsuya and co…

"Are you being serious?" Leo asked, holding the piece of cloth he had just been given.

"You have got to be joking." Mikihiko agreed, holding a near identical piece of fabric. Of to the side, Naruto had his hand on his mouth to silence his laughing, with Tatsuya standing in front of the two guys grinning like he had just earned a big achievement.

The pieces of cloth turned out to be cloaks that had magic seals placed on them to help the two with their respective magic.

"Say, why isn't Naruto getting one of these?" Leo asked, trying to hand Naruto the cloak he was holding.

"Because he is facing off against that fourth guy from 3rd High, whom we have little to no knowledge about." Tatsuya said.

"You may not know him…but I do." Naruto said. "Gaara and I go way back."

"How do you know him?" Mikihiko asked.

"We're childhood friends." Naruto answered as he went about finishing the calibrations on his own strange device.

"And what are you working on right now?" Leo asked.

"Something that Gaara and I have been wanting to use for years now." Naruto said, his eyes glowing white and a grin on his face.

A few minutes later

The crowds from 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th High were roaring when the team from 3rd High walked out of the gate and onto the field.

Many of the other schools were supporting them because of the actions of one Uzumaki Naruto towards their own…though there were quite a few girls who didn't support 1st High because they learnt that Naruto was off the market…

The cheering turned to laughter as the team from 1st High walked out, two of whom were covered in long cloaks whilst one was trying not to laugh and the last one with a blank expression on his face.

Naruto turned and by some way or another met the eyes of Hinata, causing both to smile.

Next to her Erika was having difficulty breathing because of how Leo and Mikihiko looked like.

Temari, having known long ago that her youngest brother was competing as part of the 3rd High team, didn't know whom to support, her brother or her school…until she took some advice from her boyfriend and declared that it was to 'troublesome to pick a side'.

The others, minus Hinata, were surprised that that Gaara was her brother.

Seeing the cloaks, the 'other guy' commented that they were probably bluffing, though Masaki suggested that it was possibly a countermeasure against Jiourji's 'Invisible Bullet', to which Jiourji responded that while 'Invisible Bullet' had no penetration power, it wouldn't be stopped by a mere cloth.

Gaara, looking eyes with Naruto, nodded, getting a nod in return.

Both teams tensed as the count-down began.

Loud cheers erupted as the horn to start the battle began, with Naruto and Gaara running both away from their respective teams, whilst approaching each other, taking their time as they did so.

Masaki meanwhile was advancing whilst shooting of spell after spell of 'Air Bullet' spells whilst keeping his 'Interference Armour' active.

Tatsuya countered the 'Air Bullets' by destroying the magic circles before they were fully charged, whilst also advancing, returning fire with Oscillation-type magic, which was blocked by Masaki's armour.

This was noted by Jiourji who was surprised that he was using a different set of spells whilst during the previous matched he had used Non-Systematic Magic and Weight-type Magic…he didn't know that it was possible to interchange the spell list on CAD's that fast.

Leo and Mikihiko were by now already approaching their positions, as were Naruto and Gaara.

Leo and Jiourji met a small distance away from where Tatsuya and Masaki were duking it out, with Jiourji preparing to fire one of his bullets at Leo, who used the cloak he had as a shield that deflected said bullet. Next thing Jiourji realized was that there was a large piece of metal heading his way. Tsk-ing in annoyance, he dodged the strike only to land and see that the other guy with the cloak had closed in. He quickly began casting another bullet, only to stop when Mikihiko used his spells to cast multiple illusions of himself as well as place an hallucinogenic effect on Jiouji.

Leo, who was about to finish him off, was suddenly hit by one of Masaki's 'air bullets', saving Jiourji from a painful fate.

The crowds were cheering at this high action event, though when they turned to see what the other two were doing, the arena shook with the combined force of their face-planting…

Naruto and Gaara…were playing Holographic Play-Station…

Gaara was controlling a huge Raccoon made from sand whilst Naruto was controlling an orange Fox with 9 tails. Above the holographic creatures were health, stamina and mana bars…

Many viewers chose to return their attention to where the real fight was…

Jiourji, following the save, cast a double layered Gravity-type magic on Mikihiko, one that sent him flying, the other that sent him crashing into the ground with twice the acceleration of gravity.

The other guy was leaning against the Monolith, whistling away whilst watching the fighting.

Masaki, who was focusing on his friend doing this, was distracted and thus only realized too late that Tatsuya was rapidly closing in, which alarmed him. quickly casting a spell, he realized far too late to adjust the strength of the new barrage he had just cast.

He knew that he had just severely violated the rules and that he was most likely about to kill Tatsuya…

To his great shock however, Tatsuya began destroying many of the circles he had created…unfortunately, not enough of them.

The resulting explosion from 2 full power 'Air Bullets' sent Tatsuya flying in the general direction where Masaki was standing in shock.

He wasn't the only one in shock…all the students watching were in a similar situation, whilst Tatsuya's friends had the worst of it.

As Tatsuya passed Masaki, the look on Masaki's face turned to one of horror. He knew that he had just severely trespassed the rules and, without meaning to, probably killed someone.

Unseen by everyone, lines of script were passing though Tatsuya's eyes as his Emergency Eidos Re-writing magic kicked in, or as Naruto called it when he found out about it from Tatsuya, "The most Broken Healing ability ever to exist".

An instant later, Tatsuya stopped rolling and landed on his feet, holding a hand to Masaki's ear, fingers ready to snap…which is exactly what her did…with liberal application of 'Sound Amplification Magic'. Everyone within a mile radius held their hands to their ears as the sound came over them. Jiourji had to stop his spells because he was getting so distracted.

Gaara and Naruto had also stopped their match, wondering who the hell had created that noise. Their holographic avatars just standing there, ready to continue the fight…

After the sound was gone, Everyone watched in bated breaths as Masaki fell to the ground, unconscious and Tatsuya fell to his knees, breathing heavily and bleeding from his one ear.

Back at the 1st High Command Tent, Mayumi was wondering what just had happened, with Jumonji suggesting the sound amplification theory, to which Mayumi responded that that wasn't what she had meant.

"I mean, how did Tatsuya survive the impact from a fully charged 'Air Bullet'?" Mayumi said.

"He probably used Ninjutsu to strengthen his body and tanked most of the attack." Jumonji said, adding that he had heard of such techniques in the past.

Back on the Battlefield

Jiourji, having made the same mistake Masaki had made earlier of getting distracted, allowed himself to get caught in a trap by the spirit user who sent a earth-type attack at Jiourji, who flew into the air to dodge, but didn't realize that there were a bunch of Lightning spirits ready to zap him when he did.

The 'other guy', seeing both his teammates defeated, sent a earth wave like spell towards Mikihiko, who accepted the fact that he would be defeated, until Leo came in an blocked the spell with his cloak/shield, before sending that damn piece of metal flying into the 'other guy'.

The two of them regrouped with Tatsuya moments before a colossal dust cloud erupted into the air near their position…

Moments earlier

"It seems as though your team has beaten mine, Naruto." Gaara said as he switched of his controller.

"Told you." Naruto said, doing the same.

Both of them stood up, then jumped back a fair distance, magic sequences whirling around their limbs.

On Gaara's hands formed claws of sand, whilst the same happened on Naruto's hands, except his were made of fire.

As though on unspoken command, the two of them rush at each other, claws clashing, resulting in the dust cloud.

The spectators were stunned…they had not expected this turn of events.

Neither did Leo or Mikihiko, whilst Tatsuya had thought that Naruto would pull off something like this…he was a prankster to the core after all.

Several more clouds went up as the two remaining combatants clashed here and there, sand vs fire, CQC vs CQC…or rather MCQC vs MCQC (Magic Close Quarter Combat).

Naruto and Gaara were grinning…technically physical combat wasn't allowed in Monolith Code…and nobody ever said that covering your limbs with Magic of various sorts was a violation of said rules.

The few glimpses the crowd had of the two were of them duking it out until they disengaged and separated some distance…and began throwing long distance spells at each other. Tatsuya and the others as well as the medics carrying the unconscious forms of Gaara's teammates, wisely decided to leave the battlefield. Despite keeping the spells only at C-rank…there were a bloody lot of spells flying through the air.

"Screw Monolith Code…those two are staging a War scenario…" Kakashi muttered, shaking his head. Sometimes he questioned Kushina's method of upbringing…

Several others in the stands silently had the same thoughts as Kakashi, and the general impressions of the two fighters held by the schools was thrown completely out of the window.

And amongst the students from 1st High, the Konoha group just sat there, mouths hanging and eyes wide…

"We are indeed lucky to be alive. Why do you ask? Because had we started a magic battle with Naruto back then, it is unlikely that we'd have lived." Shino said, somehow being the only person in the group to maintain a stoic expression.

"Shit…just how powerful is he?" Kiba asked.

The others were asking themselves the same thing and any lingering doubts of him and Red Spiral…let's say there weren't any doubts anymore…

With Naruto and Gaara

Both of them were back at MCQC, filling the area with patches where the Grass is no longer green…or there for that matter…

"When was the last time we had this much fun?" Naruto asked Gaara, who was matching him grin for grin.

"That one time in Arabia when we posed as gladiators and destroyed the Illegal fighting syndicate." Gaara answered.

"Geez…that was ages ago…" Naruto said. "That was the last Op you had before becoming an SL, isn't it?"

"And whom do I have to thank for that damn Promotion?" Gaara asked, spawning a few magical attacks close range. In the last second, Naruto returned the favour…

The resulting explosion sent both of them flying in different directions…

With the merry bunch from Konoha

"How is this happening?"

The world seemed to go quiet for Hinata as she heard those words from a group of 3rd High students sitting nearby.

"Gaara-sama is a member of Red Spiral…even if the rumors of that Uzumaki being in Konoha were true, there's no way he should be able to keep up with Gaara-sama…" a girl with long black hair asked.

"Yukata, did you remember what Gaara-sama said? One should never underestimate one's opponent." A girl with shorter, light brown hair told her.

"But Matsuri, Gaara is a member of Red Spiral's Shadow Blade…there is no way for him to lose, is there?" the one called Yukata said.

 _'Red Spiral's…Shadow Blade?'_ Hinata thought.

Hinata thought back to what Naruto had told her about Gaara after the Semi-Finals…

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata knocked on Naruto's door whilst he was going through some of the recent footage of 3_ _rd_ _High's Monolith Code Battles._

 _"You should really get some rest." She said. "The Finals are tomorrow." She stood behind Naruto and began playing with his hair._

 _"I am just trying to see if he has changed over the past few months since I last saw him." Naruto said, stopping the video on an Image of Gaara._

 _"Who is this?" Hinata asked._

 _"Sabaku no Gaara. Temari's younger brother." Naruto said, making her stop playing for a moment._

 _"How do you know him?" Hinata asked._

 _"We go back a few years." Naruto said, smiling as though he was recalling a few memories._

 _"Anything you want to talk about?" Hinata asked._

 _All he gave her was a sad smile._

 _Flashback end_

 _'They know each other for a few years…Gaara is not only a member of Red Spiral, but also one from Shadow Blade…he and Naruto are keeping up such an intense fight…'_ Hinata's eyes were widening by the second as realisation hit her… _'Naruto-kun…is a member of Shadow Blade as well!'_

Slowly she began thinking about the pieces of the puzzle that had been bugging her for a while, and slowly, they began to make sense. The one conclusion she came to…

…was that Naruto was none other than Shadow Fox himself.

Back with Naruto

Naruto landed in a heap, as did Gaara. The spectators all looked on to see what would happen next.

Slowly Naruto and Gaara stood up, both injured and both of them struggling to stand.

Gaara was the first to fall, leaving Naruto as the victor.

"That was fun." Naruto said as he forced himself to ignore the pain.

"Next time, I'll manage to beat you." Gaara murmured, before announcing his forfeit.

A horn went off and the Screens all announced that 1st High was the victor.

As the crowds cheered, medics rushed onto the field, where Naruto and Gaara were. Gaara they put onto a stretcher, as they did with Naruto when he collapsed into their arms. Naruto's last words before falling unconscious were: "Was so worth it."

Loud music accompanied the cheers of the students, all of whom, whilst the vast majority of them did not support the winning team, enjoyed this rather unique battle.

There were a pair of girls who were standing or sitting there with tears in their eyes though…one being a bro-con and the other a soon to be official girlfriend.

 **(1): I couldn't find out his name on the wiki…if you know what the guy's name is, please let me know.**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So that wraps up the Monolith Code part.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Naruto and Gaara first trolling the crap out of the crowds, then scaring them senseless with their fight that followed.**

 **I was contemplating whether or not to add the reveal for Hinata in this chapter or not, but eventually decided to add it here.**

 **Also…Gaara is a SB operative…who'd have thought?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I am back at long last.**

 **So, last time, Naruto and Gaara trolled the crowd to complete silence, and Gaara is revealed to be a Red Spiral operative…and I think that most of you if not all of you already know just what his operative name is.**

 **!PLEASE DO NOT MAKE GUESSES ON THE REVIEW PAGE!**

 **Let it be a surprise to those who don't know yet.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will probably be a bit faster at the beginning so that I can finally get the arc over with. And besides, I never had planned on having Naruto participate in any of the events concerning the No Head Dragon group in the first place.**

 **So, without further ado…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Silvdra-zero:** Still, thanks for the help.

 **dlowe265:** Thanks.

 **Empyrean Asura:** I wasn't really thinking of adding the other Hidden Villages except for a few characters here and there.

It was basically just a huge hologram between Gaara and Naruto at first, no illusion magic in there.

And Hinata…haven't got to that point yet, but I am open to suggestions.

 **Anko4Life:** Hope you didn't die laughing there mate.

 **On with the story…**

 **Chapter 10, End of the Games, First Date and Truth**

Following 1st High's victory during the Junior Monolith Code finals, which had reached unprecedented levels of views from around the world, the Nine Schools Tournament continued with he Mirage Bat qualifiers, where during the very first qualifying match the representative of 1st High, Kobayakawa Keiko, experienced a critical malfunction with her CAD, reversing the gravitational direction and sending her plummeting towards the water at terminal velocity.

One of Tatsuya's friends, Mizuki, saw a flash of spirits when the CAD malfunctioned and immediately notified Tatsuya about her discovery, who sent an encrypted text to Naruto, telling him to stay out of this issue.

Naruto's response was "Dude, even I know better than to get in your way when you go all Sis-con Protection Detail."

One thing led to another and Tatsuya, whilst handing in Miyuki's CAD for pre-event analysis, went all Sis-con Protection Detail on the person who, according to the ancient being known as Kukou Retsu, injected a delayed action Magical sequence known as an 'Golden Electron Silkworm' into Miyuki's CAD. Since Tatsuya designed the programming behind the thing, he instantly knew that something was wrong.

During Miyuki's first Qualifying match she still used the gravitational sequences to aid her reaching the glowing orbs, but during the second match, she used her Trump Card: Tatsuya's…Uhm, Taurus Silver's flight magic.

With it, she nearly scored full points by the end of the match, clocking in 91 points.

Seeing the smile on her face, Tatsuya went into Sis-con Protective Detail Overdrive…more of that later though.

Next day, during the actual Mirage Bat tournament for the junior Section, it was revealed that the Nine Schools Competition Committee allowed the sequence for the flight magic to be leaked to the other schools…without letting them know that the spell chows magic like Chouji chows BBQ…

Good thing that a certain genius programmed a failsafe into the core sequence.

Thus, Miyuki won the tournament with a 99 out of 100 points, not quite reaching the record but still an impressive feat, before giving the cameras an innocent 10k volt cute smile that instantly shot up her fanbase in Japan…that same night a certain someone hacked the entire damn network and deleted several hundred terabytes of photo's of Miyuki smiling like that all over the country.

Meanwhile, the same night when 1st High was hosting their celebration party, a little bit of house cleaning was going on in downtown Tokyo.

In short, in one night, the East Japan branch of the No Head Dragon syndicate was completely wiped out.

The 101st independent magical equipped battalion at least got some nice Data from a certain someone using their long range spells though…

The next day, the senior Section held their Monolith Code tournament, with Juumonji using his Phalanx magic to basically tank his way to their teams victory, taking out their opponents in the finals by himself.

And during the End of Competition Ball, well, Miyuki began the source of envy for many females as a number of prominent (aka Hot) males surrounded her, asking her for a dance. Until a dangerous watchdog came by that is.

Masaki was the only one to remain once Tatsuya showed up, then was shocked to learn that the Miyuki and Tatsuya were siblings.

He then became one of the two sources of envy for the male population in the room when Tatsuya suggested to Miyuki that she allow Masaki to dance with her.

He was then approached by Honoka who was looking as though she wanted to say something but couldn't spit it out…as usual.

Thanks to Erica though Tatsuya got the message and the two of them joined the other pairs on the Dance Floor. Miyuki went slightly bro-con, but smiled seeing the happiness on Honoka's face.

Speaking of the other source of envy for the males…in order to escape the ever growing crowd of fangirls asking him for a dance, Naruto resorted to using the best defence against fangirls at his disposal: asking Hinata for a dance.

Naruto and Hinata were completely in their own zone as they danced in the centre of the Dance Floor. They were so deep in their own world that they didn't notice that the music changed at least 3 times, whilst the fangirls began fighting amongst themselves as to who would dance with him next.

Oh, and Naruto and Hinata only snapped out of they dazes when someone shot a prank level water ball in their faces…the poor dude from 6th High later discovered all of his underwear had been swapped with pink fundoshi.

The next day, on the journey home, Naruto received a message from his mother, asking for him to come in for briefing on an upcoming assignment.

Grumbling, he replied that he's got a date the next day, which was a Saturday thankfully, and would be able to come in on Sunday.

The response was immediate and loud…everyone in the bus turned to look at him as his Phone blared out extremely loudly, his mother's voice shouting at him to explain why he hasn't told her about him dating anyone.

Seeing Naruto cowering in fear from a cell phone of all things made basically everyone laugh at him, though they did wonder who it was on the other end of the call.

"Dude. You okay there?" Kiba asked.

"That was my mother. What do you expect?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression.

"Enough said, I know. Mothers are scary." Kiba answered, with Shikamaru nodding in complete agreement.

"HEY! YOU STILL HAVN'T ANSWERED…" At this point Naruto disconnected the call and switched of his phone.

Naruto's sigh in relief was short lived, as Kiba then received a phone call…from Kushina.

This would be a long ride home for Naruto indeed…

Next day

Naruto was waiting at the entrance of the academy wearing a orange shirt, black trousers and a brown leather jacket. People have told him that he didn't have the best sense in clothing, but he ignored them…he liked this shade of orange damnit.

They planned to meet up at the academy since the place Naruto had planned on taking her to was on the other side of the academy compared to where they lived and it also served as an effective landmark.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he turned his head and then rolled his eyes as he saw that one of his fangirls had spoken.

"Yeah. I am waiting for Hinata." He answered.

"You know that she isn't coming, right?" the fangirl asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I was early and it is still 4 minutes before we were to meet up." Naruto said, smirking at the pouting girl.

"Sorry that I am late, Naruto-kun." The girl's next words were interrupted by Hinata's arrival. She was wearing a lavender sundress and a wide brimmed sunhat, also lavender in colour.

The fangirl immediately became jealous as Hinata's dress did little to hide her large bust and hips.

"Oh, you aren't late, Hime." Naruto answered, giving her a warm smile. "You are actually 3 minutes and 23 seconds early."

"Hmm?" Hinata asked, looking at the other girl, who was glaring at her. "Sorry miss, but this one's mine." She said, grabbing Naruto by the arm and hugging said arm.

Naruto blushed a bit as he felt his arm being pushed in between Hinata's breasts.

The fangirl growled before relenting with a huff, stalking off.

Hinata giggled. "So…Hime is it?" Hinata asked as she and Naruto walked off towards the first stop, an amusement park.

"Well, you are a clan heiress, aren't you?" Naruto asked. "As I myself am a clan heir as well, you will continue being my 'Hime' for a long time."

"What a cheesy explanation." Hinata giggled. "Still, Hime…I like it."

Naruto hugged her to his side. "All the more reason to call you that."

Meanwhile, following behind them came two groups of people: the 'Uzumaki Fangirl Club' who teamed up with he others from the Konoha Group, because both of them wanted to shadow this date and them being antagonistic would blow their cover big time. The other group was a bunch of paparazzi, who had been denied an interview by Naruto himself during the Nine Schools Competition.

And far above them there was also a UAV drone equipped with a ultra-high resolution camera, locked on Hinata and Naruto…and controlled by none other than Kushina Uzumaki herself.

Even her being locked in Red Spiral HQ wouldn't stop her keeping an eye on her son's Date. To be honest, Red Spiral just gave her this one because they didn't want her to go all 'Red Hot Habanero' on them.

And unknown to the two ground-side groups, Naruto had a team of Shadow Blade operatives shadowing them as well, mainly to keep the Fangirls from ruining their date and to hack and delete the photos and news material of the Paparazzi.

Hinata meanwhile didn't know of the Paparazzi, only the fangirls and the Konoha group.

Being the nice guy that he was, Naruto didn't bother telling her about the Paparazzi…until later that is…

Anyway, the first place they went to was a Café near the entrance of the Park, where they sat and talked about each other in more depth, with Hinata chastising Naruto for his habit of pulling pranks, such as his use of illusions during the Monolith Code.

And all the time, Naruto was prompted to activate the prank he had set up for the two groups of eavesdroppers…those Paint bombs are old school, but he'd be damned if they weren't perfect for pranks.

After paying for the coffee and tea, Naruto led Hinata around a small lake where young children played and giggled. Here Hinata stopped walking and looked on at the sight with a smile.

"Happy Memories?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm." Hinata said, thinking back to the days when she, her Sister and their Parents played like this, before her mother passed away and her father became more subjected to the Clan's Paperwork.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto waved his hand before her face.

"Earth to Hinata, come in please." He said, smirking at the blush that formed on her face.

Pouting, she slapped his arm.

Chuckling, Naruto and Hinata continued their walking towards their next destination, which was the nearest Ice-cream stand. However, before they arrived, Hinata remembered something and dragged Naruto off to the side, towards the Ferris Wheel.

Naruto groaned as she was throwing the plan he had out of order.

Once onboard, after having paid for two circuits, Hinata waited for the Ferris Wheel to start turning before putting on a serious face.

"Naruto-kun, I want the truth." She said. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that. "Who are you really?"

Naruto looked her in the eye, before sighing as he didn't see any malicious intent in her eyes, but also saw that she wouldn't accept anything but a direct answer at this time.

"To start, Uzumaki Naruto isn't my full name." he said, leaning back. "My full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He saw her eyes widen and mouth open in surprise.

"Namikaze…?" she asked. "Isn't that…"

"Yes." Naruto confirmed. "The former 'Kage' of Konoha PMC, Minato Namikaze is my father."

Hinata's mind was working a thousand miles a second, trying to make sense of this.

"My mother is the current Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto went on. "A clan I know that you know is the main contributor of Red Spiral PMC."

It took Hinata a while to take everything in. as they were right now, none of the puzzle pieces were fitting wholly but there was still one thing she needed confirmed.

"Naruto-kun. You are Shadow Fox, aren't you?" she asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto sighed. "I am not going to lie to you, Hime. But I need to know. For how long have you known?"

"I have had my suspicions ever since the day we met, the way you carried yourself showed that you were a merc and later when you were supposedly in Africa, Shadow Fox arrived in the school, a convenient time for him to be there." she stated. "But during the finals of the Monolith Code, when you not only battled on equal footing but also defeated a known Red Spiral operative, together with your arsenal of spells that aren't taught by any branch of Konoha…let's not forget your marksmanship being on par with Konoha's ANBU Team 6 **(A/N: shout out to Seal Team 6 ;P)** , and lastly, I had my Father look into your file. It's perfect."

"Why thank you." Naruto joked, but Hinata shook her head. "No, it is way too perfect. Not a single mission failed, not a single civilian casualty during missions…sure there have been such people, Sasuke's brother being one of them, but each and every one of these people came to HQ for training. You were never even mentioned before the beginning of the school year."

Naruto sighed. "I am surprised that you were the one to find out and not Shikamaru." He said. By now their first circuit on the Ferris Wheel was almost over, so he decided to wait until they were once more on their way up before continuing. "Yes." He looked her in the eye. "I am Shadow Fox. And your face is still the same as it was all those years ago."

Hinata couldn't help but pout. "I was looking for you all these years, and that is the first thing you tell me?" she asked, slapping his shoulder. "And are you dating me because of a mission or because you feel that I am indebted to you?"

"Neither." Naruto's immediate answer took her by surprise. "My mission was to Shadow Guard Sakura." He revealed to her. "Though, ever since the open day, my services weren't needed, but since I was recruited to shadow guard for the entire year, I decided to stick around and see what could be done still." He looked at her lovingly. "Also, me dating you is minorly due to a few reasons, least amongst them because it meant that the damn fangirls were off my case…" he chuckled at the glare Hinata sent him. "Another minor reason is because you asked me to."

Hinata blinked. "And the other reasons?" she asked.

"Because I like you." He answered.

"That sounds way to simple." Hinata answered with a deadpan expression.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "To be honest, I have about as much experience with this whole love thing as you do."

"You mean you have never been asked out before?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I have had plenty of people asking me out alright, but I turned each and every one of them down." Naruto told her. "I meant that you are the first person I have ever taken out on a proper date. And judging by your demeanour, this is the first date you have been on, isn't it?"

Hinata nodded, before smiling. And crossing the cabin to sit next to him.

"And now, what do you plan to do about the people waiting for us on the ground?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a evil smirk that sent shivers down her spine. Naruto puled out his cell phone and dialled a number. Moments later several 'bangs' and 'puffs' erupted below them, making Hinata look out of the cabin, where she saw to her amusement her friends, Naruto's fangirls, and to her surprise a bunch of adults with Camera's running around covered in green, blue and pink paint of the New Kama shades.

"Did you just…?" she asked, only for Naruto to nod, and wave her over.

"What can I say, I want my Hime-time to be just between the two of us." He told her. Unknown to her, he'd also taken care of the third set of eavesdroppers as well…

Hinata giggled, before both of them realized that they were out of time on the Ferris Wheel.

Meanwhile in Red Spiral HQ

"Why that little…" Kushina began, seeing the message on her screen saying, 'Your Drone has been hacked. Will now move to record New Kama Society members for your viewing.'

She was so going to beat Naruto up later for this…but first, she needed to hack into her own computer to get rid of the virus that was keeping her screen locked to the Drone camera.

Later

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand towards Hinata's home after a day's long date. Following their Ferris Wheel ride, Naruto had taken her to a restaurant where he spoiled her to all her favourite foods, much to her enjoyment. Then they had gone and watched a movie, a Romantic Drama that left Hinata sitting there with tears in her eyes whilst Naruto was regretting letting her chose the movie…he hated Drama's…

Following the Movie, they went on a few of the rides offered in the Amusement Park, including the Roller coaster, where they sat next to another couple who went about screaming their lungs out whilst Hinata and Naruto were looking at each other, daring the other to see who would blink first.

And they did this for several of the other rides before Naruto decided to play a little bit dirty and leaned in close, only for Hinata to outthink him and kiss his cheek whilst still keeping eye contact, making Naruto blink in surprise and Hinata smile in satisfaction and victory.

Now, arriving at Hinata's home, Naruto decided to get a little bit of payback…by suddenly kissing Hinata and leaving her in Lala-land whilst he rang the doorbell.

Mission accomplished.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **For those of you who found a lot of spelling errors in this chapter…well, suck it up because I am using the South African English Spell-Check at the moment. Got a Problem with that?**

 **Please R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I am back.**

 **So last time the 9 Schools Turnament Arc ended and Naruto and Hinata had their long awaited Date. I sincerely hope that all of you enjoyed the pranks Naruto pulled on the various stalker groups and his mother.**

 **…and his getting even with Hinata…**

 **Anyway, this will be the last Arc in this Story and will cover the last 4 Episodes of the Anime. I Hope that you Guys will enjoy the last few chapter. I will try to add another 2 chapters after this, maybe a third to remove the cliffhanger since I don't plan to make a Sequel.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Silvdra-zero:** Thanks, and just read in this chapter for the second part.

 **Anko4Life:** I hope that future content will continue to amuse you.

 **kazutoayoma:** First time one of my stories was called Legenday, thanks.

 **On with the Story…**

 **Chapter 11, This means War: Konoha vs. Prank Legend**

It's been a week since Naruto and Hinata had their Date…and the people who stalked the pair were STILL trying to get the colour out of their hair.

All of them except for Shikamaru who couldn't give a damn since it is too 'troublesome' to wash his hair all the time. And for some reason, his hair was the only one to return to its normal colour…well, his and Temari's.

The rest were using Illusion Magic to mask their hair colour and whilst some like Shino, Chouji, Ino and Sakura admitted that they were mainly to blame for having stalked Naruto and Hinata in the first place, the others were swearing Vengeance under their breaths with Sakura and Ino joining in because their hair had been messed with.

Thus Kiba, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura declared War on Naruto…

Naruto dispelled their Illusion Magic.

…and immediately regretted jumping the Gun.

Unfortunately for Naruto, they had reinforcements…AKA. Uzumaki Naruto Fan Club members who had suffered the same fate as the Konoha members.

Only they aimed their crosshairs at Hinata.

Their first 'battle' took place during P.E. Lesson, where they were allowed to Spar against each other. Well, Hinata just Bitch-Slapped each of them once and they had had enough. Naruto swore he saw Hinata suppress a yawn after a dozen or so slaps were.

And Kushina was not much better as she was still unable to get her monitor back and was going all 'Red Hot Habanero' on her poor technical staff…until they just replaced her Monitor, which solved the Problem, until Kushina started complaining that the new monitor didn't feel like it belonged in her office.

The War entered a phase of Stalemate, with the 'aggressors' not wanting to continue their assault yet, and Hinata and Naruto both taking a page out of the Nara Handbook and finding to too 'Troublesome' to strike back.

This after a week of near constant attempts of Naruto's fanclub and the Konoha members trying to exact Revenge on them.

"This shit is getting old." Naruto grumbled as he sat at his computer in the Public Morals Committee Office, finishing his homework for the day. Next to him Hinata was doing the same.

"Language." Mari chided him, making Naruto suppress the urge to flip her a finger.

Truth be told, the attempts by Sasuke and the others had been going on his nerves. Hinata wasn't much better off, but she at least knew not to swear.

"So, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan…how is the 'War' going?" Mari asked with a smirk.

"Those Fangirls keep on trying to get in between the two of us." Hinata answered.

"And Sasuke-teme is trying to cast an Illusion Spell on me that makes me look like a Gay Bodybuilder." Naruto answered. "The Prick has some nerve to try that old prank…if he isn't careful, I'll use an Illusion on him that will be comparatively final Boss level compared to the crap I pulled off during the Monolith Code."

Mari quirked an Eyebrow at that.

"And what will that Illusion contain?" she asked.

"Not saying." Naruto said. "However, I won't be using it on him in School because it is classified as an A-rank spell."

Mari's eyes widened at that.

Before they could say anything more the door opened, and Tatsuya entered.

"Naruto, can we talk?" he asked. Naruto's eyes shot up, but he nodded.

"See you later, Hime." Naruto said, giving Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek, earning him a Blush from the Bluenette as well as a smirk from Mari.

Naruto was just about to close the Door when he and Tatsuya heard Mari begin to press Hinata on the Juicy details, starting off with, "How good of a Kisser is he?"

"You going to prank her?" Tatsuya asked, curious.

"Nah." Naruto answered. "I owe her this as she was caught in the Crossfire of one of my Pranks a few months ago." He closed the Door silently before walking after Tatsuya.

A few minutes later

"What do you need?" Naruto asked as he joined Tatsuya on the Roof.

"Someone tried to Hack my Computer last night." He answered. "Whoever did it was good. They disconnected as soon as I started counterhacking. I fear that many of the recent occurrences are connected." He looked out across the Courtyard below them. "Do you think you can get your Mother to deploy a Platoon or two of Operatives during the upcoming Thesis Competition?"

"I don't know how many Operatives RS has available at the current moment," Naruto sighed as he leaned against the railing next to his Friend. "but I do know that about a third of my Blades are available, around 40 Operatives."

"I see." Tatsuya sighed. For a moment the two remained quiet.

"I'll see what I can do." Naruto said before leaving.

That Afternoon

Naruto, after arriving at his Residence, immediately activated several safety measures before calling Shadow Blade HQ.

 _"Welcome to Ramen Japan. How can I help you?"_ a Female Voice answered.

"Shadow Fox, Access: Alpha 9-1-8 Zulu 7 Badass." Naruto said. "I need a secure line to Rapping Brawler."

 _"One Moment please. Your Request will be a logged shortly."_ With that the Line went dead and Naruto settled down to wait for Rapping Brawler's return call…he must be out getting inspiration for his Rapping Music…

Eventually, Naruto's Phone Rang.

 _"Yo, Nine-Oh."_ B greeted him. Naruto shook his head. Nine-Oh, a different way of saying 9-0. Why? Because B has so far thrashed Naruto 9 times in literally ALL Video Games they played together…

"Sup, B." Naruto answered. "Sorry, but this isn't a call of convenience. I need the Blades to mobilize for the upcoming Thesis Competition." He quickly told one of his Lieutenants what he had learnt from Tatsuya.

 _"Yo, don't worry. I'll have the others be sorry, their asses will be on the lorry."_ B rapped, making Naruto shake his head. B cared less about Military discipline than he did about table manners when eating Ramen.

"Thanks B." Naruto said. "Chat soon, Fool ya Fool."

 _"That be my line, bro."_

The next Call Naruto made was to his Mother…

…it went Ok…

Next Day

Naruto walked into School deep in thought when he received a Notification by Mari to have all members of the School's PMC (Public Morals Committee, Fust FYI) assemble for a meeting.

"We will be going onto High Alert for the next few weeks, until after the Thesis Cometition." Mari informed them, before asking her planned Replacement, Kanon, to step forward.

"Most of you will be assigned to Patrol the School Grounds in pairs, the rest will be assigned as a guard to members of the Thesis Competition Committee." Kanon said. "Yes Uzumaki?"

"Not to sound negative or anything, but we lack the manpower to cover all that." Naruto said.

Murmurs spread through the Room as the others realized that he had a point.

"Do you have a Suggestion to alleviate this?" Mari asked, crossing her arms.

"Have Volunteers pair up with one of those PMC people designated to Patrol Duty. That way we can cover the required ground all the time whilst having one or two people in reserve." Naruto said.

The others nodded, before Kanon spoke up.

"We have actually taken notice of this Problem already and our solution had been to have Pairs of Volunteers…" here Naruto interrupted her.

"A sound plan in itself…however what is to stop the Volunteers from straying from their locations?" Naruto asked.

Mari and Kanon nodded, conceding his point.

And Kanon was already making plans on having Naruto become her Successor next year.

Later

Hinata was bored out of her mind.

Being Mari's secretary, she was stationed in the Office doing Paperwork alongside Kanon and Mari herself.

And it has been a while since she had any contact with her Friends.

Upon hearing that the PMC was asking for Volunteers to help with Security, all of them had signed up with Shikamaru being dragged by the Ear by Temari into joining.

They had very little free time between Patrols, Homework and Lessons.

How Naruto managed to fit in another Date with Hinata was a mystery to her.

"Hinata. We are done with the day." She looked at Mari and Kanon, who were busy stacking their Papers. "You should take the day off as well."

"Appreciated." Hinata said, bowing her head slightly.

Walking around, she eventually found Naruto watching over the First Phase of the Thesis Devices. The Person he was assigned to was none other than Tatsuya, and this only because of Rules and Regulations.

Anyway, Naruto seemed to be deep in thought about something as Hinata approached, only to be stopped by one of the Volunteers, who let her pass after she showed her PMC band.

"Everything alright?" she asked Naruto after greeting him.

"Got a lot to do, very little time to do it." Naruto answered her with a small smile. "Just running through several Scenarios in my head right now."

Hinata nodded. After finding out about Naruto's secret Identity, she was introduced to the World of Red Spiral and Shadow Blade by none other than Naruto's Mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

She gave a small, almost unnoticeable shudder remembering the long To-Do Lists that need to be filled in for every Major Operation.

Makes what needs to be done in Konoha appear like Primary School when Compared.

The pair chatted for a bit until a small disturbance occurred which got their attention, but they soon learned that Kanon had it under control.

Timeskip

Busses came and left the Yokohama Convention Centre as Students and High Ranking Officials arrived to witness the Annual Scientific Event.

But what really drew attention were the Military Convoys of Red Spiral Armoured Troop Transports and APCs arriving and dropping off Red Spiral Troops, armed to the teeth and happily scaring the Crap out of any unsuspecting Pupil who ventured too close…or made a discriminatory remark.

And then there were a pair of Students from 1st and 3rd High who were happily chatting away with them.

Gaara, being a known Shadow Blade Operative, was going over the Security Detail with several of the Officers.

The other was Naruto who according to the Rumours was already sworn into Red Spiral but was still a member of Konoha until the end of the year. And he was getting an earful from a Red Haired Female Officer about something…she had cast a Privacy Spell before roaring at him.

Hinata was hiding her giggling at the scene of her Boyfriend getting his head chewed off. Said Boyfriend however was consciously feeling the Blood drain from his face as his Mother reprimanded him for putting that Virus on her Computer, even if she deserved it in his mind…

 **(A/N: The Pre-Speech part and Suzune's Speech during the Thesis Competition is the same as in Canon…not really planning on writing all of that down…I'll just be skipping to After the speech…)**

After 1st High's Thesis Team completed their Performance there was a loud round of applause whilst some of the Visitors were planning on buying the Patent for this particular Reactor, even if it isn't completed yet…a bunch of High Schoolers had after all just reached a point that was way further ahead of what their own Engineers and Scientists were at.

Suddenly explosions were heard and the Doors were blown off their Hinges. Armed, khaki clad men ran into the room, only to be gunned down by Naruto who had a pissed off look on his face.

Those assailants who entered the room after the first group looked at him confused.

"They made me spill my cup of Instant Ramen." Naruto said, before pulling the trigger again.

"Gaara!" he then shouted, getting his friends attention. "Have Platoons 3 and 4 sweep the Building for other intruders. Platoons 1 and 2 are to secure the immediate vicinity and prepare to exfil the Students here."

"On it." Gaara said, before tearing off his School Uniform, revealing his Combat Armour underneath.

"Commander Uzumaki." Naruto turned to the Redhead who had verbally torn him a new one earlier. "Have your People set up a Perimeter around the Building or have them go all Guerrilla on the Invaders, just make sure that nothing enters this building."

"OK…just whom are you bossing around here, young man?" Kushina asked, hand on her hip whilst the other was slowly reaching up over her shoulder to grab her M-96 Mattock Rifle.

Once again all eyes were on him as everyone, minus 4 students and all the Red Spiral and Shadow Blade elements, wandered what was going on.

"Someone who has gotten rusty after sitting on her ass for so long." Naruto countered. "Now I need to get my Armour…"

"Try this." Kushina said, giving him a large mechanical Box. "The Latest Model. Still needs to be Field tested though…and don't think you are being let off easy. You and I are still going to have a talk later."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Naruto said as he grabbed the two bars and twisted.

 **(Think Iron Man's suitcase Armour assembly…)**

Everyone looked shocked. None more so than the Konoha Group from 1st High.

"Just who is he?" Sasuke asked with an awed tone.

"You are about to find out." Hinata said with a small smile.

Before anyone could respond, a figure materialized next to Naruto.

"Jo, Nine-Oh. You be needin this." He rapped, handing Naruto a M-99-C Harrier **(1)** as well as an M-6 Carnifex.

"Appreciated." Naruto turned his head. "Gaara. Take command here." He shouted, before looking at the crowd. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he tapped a button on his neck and his Helmet formed around his head in the Iconic shape that is Unique to his Identity.

A Black Helmet with glowing orange Eyes and a Pair of Protrusions that looked like Fox Ears on the top of his Helmet.

"If you don't stop staring, I'll use you as Target Practice later." He added, the Voice synthesiser making it impossible to tell if he was joking or not.

All eyes however turned towards 1st High, who in turn were all looking at Hinata, who merely looked back at them.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Don't tell me you didn't figure it out as well?"

Silence was all that greeted her Questions.

 **(1): Ok…I know that the Mass Effect Die Hard Fans out there are going to be on my case here, but In Chapter 3 I had given Naruto, as Shadow Fox, the Harrier with the M-99-C Designation when it should have been M-96-C. For those of you who don't know, the 'C' stands for 'Cerberus'. It isn't a Model Variant code…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **I know that this is a short chapter and all, but honestly, I found it hard to write more after this long of a break.**

 **Anyway, I will be deviating from the Mahouka Canon Storyline a little next chapter…oh wait…I already have started with that…**

 **I hope that you guys liked the small but obvious Easter Egg there.**

 **Please R &R.**


End file.
